Un amor especial
by Linda152
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Amu. Una chica que cambio su personalidad para entrar a una escuela de ricos. Se hace mas femenina y cambia su apariencia. Pero su vida cambia por completo al re-encontrar a Ikuto, un amigo de la infancia. Pero un chico llamado Tadase esta enamorado de ella también. Con quien se quedara Amu? Amuto. (TODO LE PERTENECE A PEACH-PIT!) Disfruten:
1. Chapter 1- Me presento

Capítulo 1 – Me presento

-Amu-

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio haciendo tarea de Geografía. Rayos, porque dejan tarea en vacaciones?!

Hay perdón, no me presente. Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori y tengo 14 años. Estudio en la Academia Napoleón y estoy en 2do. de secundaria. Me encanta mi escuela y su sistema. OK no explique eso, mi escuela tiene un sistema un poco diferente a las otras escuelas. Mi escuela es para ricos. Y mis padres tal vez no tengan billones de dólares a la mano, pero recibieron esta ayuda de unos amigos muy cercanos de nuestra familia. Pero les voy a decir más de mi mañana en la escuela.

-A la mañana siguiente-

´´Ya estoy lista para la escuela´´ dijo Amu a si misma mientras posaba frente al espejo.

Traía puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes con olanes, un cinturón justo debajo de su pecho y un collar negro con la letra ´´A´´. Su inicial. Y sus zapatos eran unos tacones negros.

´´Mi nuevo corte esta genial!´´ se dijo a sí misma la chica encantada. Si, durante las vacaciones se había hecho un cambio de look. Antes tenía el pelo rosa y lo tenía corto hasta sus hombros. Ahora se lo tiño de morado obscuro y lo tiene largo hasta las rodillas.

Seguramente se están preguntando porque está usando cosas tan femeninas, es que desde que Amu entro a esta escuela decidió ser femenina porque en su escuela había pura chica fresa. Pero ella pensó que era demasiado para ella, y por eso eso iso esa gran decisión. Y también quería ser más alta. Por eso usa tacones siempre.

´´Ya me voy mama´´ dijo Amu agarrando su bolso café con un pan en su boca.

´´Adiós hija, cuídate´´ le dijo la .

Y después de salir de su casa, emprendió su camino a su escuela.

-Amu-

Ok, ya les puedo decir más detalladamente de mí. Tengo una hermanita llamada Ami. Ella iba a 1ro. de primaria en mi misma escuela. Y mis padres se llamaban Valeria y Tsumugu. Mi padre es de Japón y mi madre es de México, donde yo nací y vivo justo ahora. Y eso es todo sobre mi familia.

Sobre mi escuela, bueno yo pensaba que pensarían que soy una pobre ilusa. Pero todo resulto bien. Hasta tengo mi grupito de ´´amigas´´ si así lo pueden decir. Somos 8, y nos llamamos: Lisa, Melisa, Laura, Paula, Verónica, Vanessa, Daniela y yo. Sí, tenemos algo parecido al nombre de la otra. Excepto Daniela y yo, aunque AMO el nombre Gabriela así que se me quedo como apodo. Recuerdo cuando me conocieron, fue un CAOS. Les dije mi decisión de ser más femenina y me tiraron toda la ropa que no aprobaron y empezaron a comprar ropa desde CERO. Literalmente no tenía nada en mi closet. Y me dieron lecciones de moda que duraban horas, pero logramos hacerlo. Son las mejores amigas que pudiera tener!

Cuando llegue a la puerta del salón, recordé ponerme mi labial. Es de vainilla, por si están interesados. Cuando lo guarde en mi bolso con mi espejito, extendí mi mano para abrir la puerta. Pero 2 chicos la abrieron para mí. Sí, soy la chica popular de la escuela. Aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de atraer mucha atención, me volví la ´´chica de los sueños´´ de todos los chicos. Tal vez era porque era muy amable y adorable con todos, aunque tal vez sea también porque soy buena en la cocina, deportes y en muchos idiomas (Les diría cuales, pero sería muy larga la lista). Pero en todas las otras materias apesto. Como sea, cuando entre me voltie a ver a los 2 chicos que me había abierto la puerta, y amablemente les dije:

´´Muchas gracias chicos´´ me di una pequeña pirueta volteándome a la dirección y continuando con mi camino. Que obviamente iso que los 2 se quedaran con la boca abierta, casi babeando.

Cuando las chicas me vieron les dije un ´´Hola´´ con una cara sonriente.

´´Hola Gabriela´´ dijo Daniela, sentada en su escritorio. Estaba usando una mini-falda. Como siempre, luciendo sus piernas. Yo quisiera tener esas piernas (Y lo digo de forma de amiga, no lo mal piensen!). Pero ella me dice que debería estar satisfecha con mis curvas. (Y lo dijo de forma de amiga, no lo mal piensen también!).

´´Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?-´´ me dijeron Lisa y Melisa al mismo tiempo.

´´Bien, haciendo tareas y bla, bla ,bla ya saben´´ les conteste.

´´Bueno, yo fui a mi casa de verano en Miami y estuvo bien LOCA la cosa´´ dijo Paula con un tono presumido.

´´No presumas!´´ le dijo Laura a Paula mientras le golpeo un ligero golpecito en la cabeza.

´´No estoy presumiendo! Solo estoy diciendo´´ dijo Paula con un tono inocente.

Nos reímos un poco, pero vimos que Vero (Verónica) estaba sonrojada con una cara algo soñadora. Como si estuviera pensando en algo.

´´Que pasa? Todo está bien?´´ le dije a Vero algo preocupada.

Suspiro eliminando su sonrojo y nos dijo ´´Escuchen chicas´´ dijo mientras hacia esa señal con las manos diciendo ´´Acérquense´´.

´´Que?´´ le preguntamos todas al mismo tiempo a Vero.

´´Recuerdan al mesero guapo del café ´Eclair´?´´ nos preguntó.

´´Zach?´´ le pregunte algo confundida.

´´Si´´ contesto Vero. Después suspiro mientras se sonrojaba y continuo ´´Me dio su teléfono y quedamos el sábado en su casa a cenar!´´ dijo con un tono emocionado.

´´AAH!´´ gritamos en el mismo tono.

´´Definitivamente me vas a presentar a su hermano, eh?!´´ le dijo Vane (Vanessa) en forma de broma.

´´Claro, pero primero soy sho´´ contesto Vero con un ´sh´en yo.

Todas reímos hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Todos volteamos y me sorprendió al ver quien era. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría mientras corría a darle un abrazo a esa persona.

Bueno aquí termina... quería agregar un poco de suspenso ahí, pero creo que falle :(. Bueno díganme todo lo que piensan en el Review porfa! Adios, hasta la próxima! XD.


	2. Chapter 2- Sorpresas

Capítulo 2 – Una sorpresa

Quien estaba en la puerta era Daniel. El mejor amigo amigo de Amu, pero se tuvo que ir todas las vacaciones y la mitad del ciclo antes de las vacaciones para arreglar unas cosas con otra escuela.

Amu salto a él y le dio un abrazo aplastante y unos besos en el cachete, Amu consideraba a Daniel como un hermano.

´´OK, Amu ya suéltame. Todos están viendo.´´ dijo Daniel algo avergonzado. El tenia cabello café un poca alborotado. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca con letras negras que decían ´Cool Guy´ y unos jeans obscuros con unas Nike negras con un toque de gris. Como siempre, su estilo era algo practico.

´´Pero eso no importa! Te extrañe muchísimo.´´ dijo Amu con un tono cariñoso aferrándose más a Daniel. Obvio que todos miraban a Daniel con ojos de fuego de los celos. Cuando Daniel se dio cuenta agarro a Amu de los hombros, alejándola y le susurro.

´´Bueno vente conmigo, que tenemos que decirles a todos sobre de lo que te hable.´´ pero Amu no sabía de lo que él estaba hablando, estaba confundida.

´´Que tenemos que decir? Déjame abrazarte´´ dijo Amu con un puchero.

´´Solo ven al frente´´ Daniel le dijo jalándola del brazo al frente del salón.

´´OK, OK no tienes que jalarme. Puedo caminar yo solita!´´ exclamo Amu, jalando su brazo libre del agarre de Daniel. Cuando estaban al frente, todos se callaron y escucharon.

´´OK. Bienvenidos de nuevo al colegio. Y tal vez no lo recuerden pero el Colegio Seiyo se nos unirá´´ dijo Daniel en tono adulto y de autoridad. Bueno, adulto para su edad porque él tenía 15 años y algunas veces se comportaba como un chico de 18 años. Por eso Amu lo admiraba tanto.

´´Espera que!? No me dijiste nada sobre eso´´ le dijo Amu sorprendida.

´´Bueno, entonces explicare´´ después de eso suspiro y continuo ´´Cuando me fui de la escuela la vez pasada y las vacaciones, era para traer a los alumnos del Colegio Seiyo porque el director de esa escuela decidió vender su escuela a esta´´ dijo Daniel aclarando las cosas. Hubo susurros y caras sorprendidas de parte de todos los demás.

´´Si claro, pfft ya sabía´´ dijo Amu como si supiera. Daniel suspiro sin creerle y continúo.

´´Bueno ya que todos estamos en el mismo canal, presentaremos a los alumnos que estarán con nosotros el resto del ciclo´´ cuando termino su oración le iso una señal a Amu con la cabeza para intercambiar lugares.

Cuando Amu se dio cuenta, guardo su espejito con su delineador y camino al frente diciendo ´´Bueno, dame la lista de alumnos!´´ en un tono algo enojado, pero estaba enojada porque no la dejo terminar su sesión de maquillaje. Solo alcanzo a ponerse delineador y un poco más de lip gloss.

´´Aquí esta, y no te enojes´´ dijo Daniel dándole los papeles y en un tono adulto, otra vez.

Amu tomo los papeles, se volteo y dijo ´´OK, aquí están los nuevos alumnos que estarán con nosotros´´ después de eso, saco los papeles que Daniel le dio y grito ´´Pasa!´´ y se abrió la puerta.

´´Hola´´ dijo la chica que había entrado mientras caminaba al frente, tímidamente.

´´Ella es Rima Mashiro, un gusto en conocerte´´ dijo Amu con una sonrisa en la cara, y continuo ´´Te puedes sentar ahí´´ señalando un asiento justo a un lado de una ventana.

Rima fue a sentarse. Amu pensó ´´Que linda niña, y tímida. Pero se acostumbrara a estar aquí´´. Rima tenía el cabello rubio, era la muy largo y más ondulado que el de Amu. Aunque el de Amu es lacio.

´´Siguiente!´´ grito Amu, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Un chico con cabello largo y de color morado obscuro, pero azulaseo pasó al frente y dijo ´´Hola, me llamo Nagihiko Fujisaki. Un gusto!´´ de una manera cool.

´´OK, siéntate allá´´ dijo Amu apuntando al asiento atrás de Rima. ´´Que chico tan cool´´ pensó Amu, pero no le dio mucha importancia y grito ´´Siguiente!´´ y entro una chica saltando y agitando su mano.

´´Hola! Soy Yaya y espero poder ser amiga con todos ustedes´´ dijo la chica. Ella tenía el cabello con un color naranja un poco obscuro con dos coletitas.

´´OK, siéntate ahí´´ dijo Amu señalando un asiento. Yaya saltando iso lo que se le indico y fue a sentarse. ´´Siguiente!´´ volvió a gritar Amu y entro otro chico.

´´Hola soy Kukai y soy hermano de Yaya, un gusto!´´ dijo con la misma energía que Yaya. Se notaba que eran de la misma sangre.

´´Bueno, tienes suerte porque te toca a un lado de tu hermana´´ dijo Amu con una sonrisa y señalando al asiento.

Yaya estaba agitando sus brazos diciendo ´´Aquí Kukai!´´. Cuando Kukai la vio fue hacia ella y le dio un ´High-5´a Yaya y se sentó. Después A mu volvió a gritar ´´Siguien-´´ pero fue interrumpida por una chica rubia con dos coletas largas.

´´Si, sí, sí. Ya sabemos que tenemos que entrar, somos los últimos´´ dijo jalando a otro chico de cabello azul obscuro, pero diferente al de Nagihiko. ´´Soy Utau Tsukiyomi y este es…´´ dijo Utau, esperando a que el chico continuara con la oración. Amu estaba tratando de reconocer al chico, ella sabía que lo conocía de algún lado.

´´Ikuto Tsukiyomi, su hermano´´ dijo el chico señalando a Utau volteando a otro lado.

´´QUEE!´´ grito Amu en su cabeza ´´No puede ser…´´. Y cuando volvió a la vida real ya se habían sentado los dos, Utau a un lado de Ikuto y el atrás de ella. Ikuto le estaba una sonrisa pervertida. Cuando Amu se dio cuenta se sonrojo.


	3. Chapter 3- Recordando el pasado

Capítulo 3 – Recordando el Pasado

-1 hora después-

´´Por fin ya es el break!´´ exclamo Amu entrelazando su manos y estirándolos hacia arriba.

´´Si ya era hora, además yo ODIO Biología´´ dijo Pau (Paula) mientras guardaba sus libros.

´´Hay chicas solo exageran´´ dijo Vane suspirando ´´Además la maestra es muy buena onda.´´

´´Pues claro, tu eres la favorita de la maestra porque tú eres muy buena en Biología´´ dijo Amu poniendo sus brazos en la cintura e inclino su pierna un poco.

´´Oigan, cambiando de tema. Donde esta Lau (Laura) y las otras?´´ pregunto Pau, tratando de parar la pelea.

´´Oh! Me dijo que nos iba a ver con las otras, Sebastián y Daniel en la cafetería a comer un snack´´ contesto Amu poniéndose una capa de lip gloss.

´´OK vámonos, no nos van a esperar todo el día, no?´´ dijo Vane. Después de agarrar sus cosas las 3 chicas se fueron del salón de camino a la cafetería. Pero no se dieron cuenta, que Ikuto las seguía.

-Amu-

No les conté sobre mi otro amigo Sebastián. Sorry! Creo que se me olvido porque estaba preocupada por lo de Ikuto. Pero vamos por partes.

Primero, les voy a hablar de Sebastián. Él es uno de mis amigos también, el me conoció 3 años atrás.

-Flashback-

_Era un día de invierno y estaba nevando afuera. Amu estaba usando un abrigo que se alargaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos jeans, unos tacones cafés con una flor roja, para los accesorios fue una pulsera de cadena de color dorado y una diadema roja. Amu se tropezó haciendo caer sus libros por accidente._

_´´Ah! Se me cayeron´´ exclamo Amu. Ella se incó para juntar sus cosas del suelo, hasta que apareció una mano tomando uno de sus cuadernos. Amu volteo al frente y vio un chico. El chico tenía el cabello negro con un copete que le tapaba un ojo. Traía puesto unos pantalones blancos, una chamarra negra y unos zapatos cafés._

_´´Te ayudo?´´ pregunto el chico._

_´´Si, claro. Espera tú vas a la clase de Carpintería con el Prof. Hernández?´´ pregunto Amu, levantándose del piso con sus cosas en sus brazos._

_´´Si, entonces tú vas en mi clase también´´ dijo el chico, y detectándola dijo ´´Tu de seguro eres la que todos dicen que le tiene miedo a la cortadora de madera.´´_

_´´Oye! Le tengo miedo a las cosas filosas´´ contesto Amu algo sonrojada de la vergüenza._

_´´Bueno, me llamo Sebastián. Y tú?´´ pregunto el chico extendiendo su mano. Como siempre, los chicos de aquí son muy educados y de mucha clase._

_´´Amu´´ contesto Amu tomando su mano y agitándola._

_´´Bueno, toma´´ le dijo Sebastián, dándole su cuaderno. Amu lo tomo y lo envolvió en sus brazos con los demás, y el chico continuo diciendo ´´Vamos a clase de Carpintería.´´_

_´´OK. Pero me ayudas, eh?´´ le dijo Amu caminando._

_´´Si, claro´´ contesto Sebastián caminando con ella._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

´´Amu…. tierra llamando a Amu´´ dijo Dani (Daniela) agitando el hombro de Amu para que despertara de su pensamiento.

´´Mande, que paso?´´ dijo Amu agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro rápidamente para despertarse a sí misma. Tal vez estuvo soñando despierta hasta llegar a la cafetería.

´´Que sí que vas a pedir?´´ pregunto Pau.

´´Solo cómprame un café de caramelo descafeinado, porfa´´ le dijo Amu dándole el dinero en la mano. Al tomar el dinero, fue a comprar lo que le habían pedido todos.

´´Oye, como le vamos a hacer con los nuevos estudiantes para que conozcan la escuela y no se pierdan?´´ pregunto Daniel mirando a Amu. Pero Amu solo se encogió de brazos.

´´Bueno, podríamos asignarles a algunos de nosotros a darles un recorrido por el campus´´ propuso Melisa. Todos asintieron con la cabeza aceptando la idea, ella es una sabelotodo en perfume y maquillaje.

´´Aquí están los pedidos!´´ grito Pau agarrando la bandeja en la forma de una mesera, después de todo ella tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo de mesera. Pero cuando estaba repartiendo los snacks de todos, Tadase vino hacia Amu.

´´Me puedes ayudar a estudiar lo de Biología esta tarde?´´ pregunto Tadase. Él estaba en la misma clase que Amu y era uno de sus amigos, pero no tan cercano.

´´Claro. Te puedo ver a las 3 p.m. en el parque?´´ sugirió Amu sacando su agenda, que era una libretita mediana floreada con rosas y fondo blanco asiendo que destacaran las rosas.

´´OK. Gracias y nos vemos esta tarde´´ dijo Tadase despidiéndose y alejándose.

´´Ya tienes una cita?´´ pregunto Dani, con un guiño.

´´No, no, no solo vamos a estudiar!´´ exclamo Amu sonrojada.

´´Claro´´ dijo Pau y Lau en coro en un tono sarcástico. Después de que Amu aclarara lo de Tadase empezaron a platicar de tonterías con los chicos por unos minutos. Pero de pronto Daniel salto de la mesa.

´´Maldición, se me olvido que hoy hay partido de futbol!´´ exclamo Daniel, después de decir la oración volteo a ver a Sebastián.

´´Ah! Cierto. Vamos!´´ dijo Sebastián caminando rápidamente fuera de la cafetería.

´´Oye, espera!´´ grito Daniel corriendo detrás de Sebastián, dejando a Amu y a las chicas solas. Aprovechando esto, las chicas hablaron de chismes del salón.

´´Pero a mí me dijeron que María estaba enamorada- ´´ dijo Vero, pero se fue deteniendo viendo algo.

´´Que paso?´´ pregunto Dani.

´´Miren a ese chico´´ dijo Vero apuntando discretamente a Ikuto. Él estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la de ellas tomando una Coca-Cola, cruzado de piernas y mirando algo con una sonrisa pervertida. Las chicas siguieron su mirada y descubrieron a que se dirigía, era a Amu.

´´Amu, te está viendo a ti!´´ exclamo Vero emocionada.

´´No, no lo creo!. De seguro te está viendo a ti Vero, o a Melisa. Tú eres más bonita que yo´´ dijo Amu agitando sus brazos y sonrojada.

Pero en ese mismo momento, Ikuto le guiño a Amu y dijo con la boca (sin voz, no supe cómo explicarlo lo siento L) ´´Te estoy viendo´´ y las chicas gritaron. Pero esto iso que Amu se sonrojara como un tomate.

-Unos minutos después (Amu)-

´´Nos vemos en la clase de Mate´´ me dijo Vane despidiéndose. Porque tenía que ver a el maestro de Ingles en 5 minutos así que tenía que correr, y las otras tenían tarea que hacer.

´´Bay chicas!´´ les dije con una sonrisa y saltando con mis libros en brazos, y se fueron. Yo iba de camino a la biblioteca, porque decidí estudiar un poco más el tema de hoy de Biología. Después de todo iba a explicarle eso a Tadase, y no quiero quedarme como estúpida sin saber que explicar. Pero mientras voy en camino les voy a hablar de-….esperen…..IKUTO ESTA JUSTO AL FRENTE DE MI!

´´Hola´´ me dijo Ikuto de una manera muy tranquila, pero yo estoy a punto de correr al manicomio más cercano porque creo que me estoy volviendo LOCA!. ´´Has cambiado….. y mucho´´ me dijo analizándome de pies a cabeza con una de esas miradas pervertidas. QUE HAGO!?


	4. Chapter 4- El reencuentro

Capitulo 4 – El reencuentro

-Amu-

Ikuto se me acercaba, pero yo me hacía para atrás. Que me quiere hacer? Esa es una respuesta que nunca quiero saber. Se me estaba acercando más y más a mí pero yo me sonroje mientras me hacía para atrás, nunca me había pasado esto estoy muy nerviosa. Ikuto nunca se comportó así cuando éramos niños. Si, somos amigos de la infancia, pero no sé cómo pudo cambiar tanto de una persona tan buena y juguetona a un pervertido. Y si creen que exagero, recuerden lo que me iso en la cafetería! Pero de verdad, él no era así.

-Flashback-

_´´Ikuto! Mira lo que mis padres me regalaron´´ dijo una Amu de 7 años. Ella estaba usando un vestido azul con un cinturón blanco, unos zapatitos blancos y un listón azul en la cabeza, ella siempre se veía muy bonita y adorable. Amu le enseño el peluche a Ikuto extendiendo sus brazos con el peluche en las manos._

_´´Que bonito peluche. Pero, porque un conejo rosa?´´ dijo Ikuto en posición pensante. Él estaba usando una camiseta azul y unos jeans con unos tennis cafés. Después de pensar mucho le quito el conejo rosa a Amu._

_´´No sé. Y devuélvelo!´´ exclamo Amu. Ella trato de obtener su peluche de vuelta, pero Ikuto la mantenía alejada del peluche con una mano._

_´´Si quieres tu peluche tendrás que atraparme!´´ dijo Ikuto corriendo lejos de Amu con su peluche en sus brazos. Él siempre era así de juguetón y divertido con Amu._

_´´Te voy a atrapar!´´ dijo Amu corriendo atrás de Ikuto, ella estaba riendo._

-Fin del Flashback (Amu)-

Cuando volví a la realidad, estaba acorralada por Ikuto en la pared…ESPERA QUE!? Como pudo pasar esto? Como acabamos en esta situación? Debe estar loco o algo así, definitivamente es un pervertido. PERO QUE HAGO!? QUE ME QUIERE HACER!? SOLAMENTE QUIERO GRITAR DE LOS NERVIOS!

´´No me vas a saludar?´´ me dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara. Pero que bien que lo dijo a tiempo, estaba a punto de gritar de los nervios.

´´Umm…Hola?´´ dije algo confundida, porque quería que lo saludara? No sé a qué se refería.

´´No sabes a qué me refiero verdad?´´ me pregunto Ikuto. En ese momento volteo ligeramente la cabeza haciendo que su cachete este cerca de mis labios, me sonroje no sé porque. ´´Siempre cuando nos veíamos cuando éramos niños me besabas en el cachete, así que bésame´´ me pidió Ikuto, me sonroje más que nunca.

´´Déjame ir! Podemos hablar como amigos y en una posición más normal, cualquiera mal pensara esto si nos ven´´ le dije a Ikuto. Pero el me miraba con una de las miradas de ´Tenemos que hablar´ era obvio que quería hablar de mi cambio de apariencia y personalidad, de seguro me vio como hablaba con mis amigos en la cafetería. Yo suspire y dije ´´Te puedo explicar todo, solo ven conmigo al salón´´

-Ikuto-

´´Déjame ir! Podemos hablar como amigos y en una posición más normal, cualquiera mal pensara esto si nos ven´´ Amu me dijo, pero no la podía soltar estaba viéndola a sus ojos color miel. La extrañe tanto, espera que esté diciendo? Pero este sentimiento no lo había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, solo sentí cuando Amu y yo éramos niños pero nunca supe porque.

-Flashback-

_Amu estaba llorando en un parque, se había caído de uno de los columpios. Estaba en el piso frotándose su parte trasera y estaban cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos color miel._

_´´Amu ya volví! Me encontré al heladero en el camino y compre 2 helados, compre tu favo-´´ dijo Ikuto corriendo hacia Amu, pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de Amu._

_´´Ikuto! Me lastime jugando en el columpio´´ al decir esto Ikuto le dio los helados a Amu y la reviso para ver si había alguna herida._

_´´Te duele?´´ le pregunto Ikuto a Amu al encontrar la herida algo preocupado._

_´´Si…..pero Ikuto…..abrázame!´´ exclamo Amu saltando a Ikuto, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de Ikuto. El correspondió abrazándola más fuerte y cerrando sus ojos, él quería que este momento se quedara en pausa y nunca acabara. ´´Ikuto me lastimas, no tan fuerte!´´ exclamo Amu tratando de liberarse del abrazo, pero él no quería soltarla porque? Cuando Ikuto despertó de su fantasía soltó a Amu un poco para verla a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada._

_´´Lo- Lo siento!´´ exclamo Ikuto un poco sonrojado ´´Bu- Bueno vámonos´´ dijo Ikuto ayudando a Amu a levantarse, Ikuto y Amu se fueron agarrados de la mano hasta sus casas._

-Fin del Flashback-

Ikuto estaba ese momento, fue el primer día que sintió lo mismo al estar con Amu solo con ella no lo podía sentir al estar con otras chicas.

´´….al salón´´ eso fue lo único que escucho salir de los labios de Amu.

´´Porque quieres ir al salón?´´ pregunto Ikuto ya que no había escuchado nada más de lo que Amu dijo.

´´Para explicarte todo lo que paso después de que mudara, y porque ahí te lo puedo decir sin ser interrumpida´´ dijo Amu mirando al suelo. Amu estaba algo preocupada por lo que Ikuto iba a decir.

´´Si, vamos´´ dijo Ikuto dejando ir a Amu, se lo dijo para que se tranquilice. Él no quería que Amu se alejara más de el de lo que ya está, y no sabía porque. Pero antes de irnos al salón, no sabían que eran vigilados por alguien.


	5. Chapter 5- Las aclaraciones

Capítulo 5 – Las Aclaraciones **(Este capítulo está un poquito larguito…porque me puse en mi personalidad romántica, espero que no les moleste T-T)**

-Ikuto-

Amu caminaba tan coquetamente cuando íbamos en el camino al salón, nunca me la imagine así de femenina y coqueta porque cuando éramos niños le daba pena ponerse vestidos y caminar de esta forma. Mientras ella caminaba en los pasillos hasta nuestro salón ella volteaba la mirada de todos los chicos, ella cambio y mucho.

´´Aquí estamos! Y como sospeche, nadie está aquí´´ dijo Amu muy alegremente mientras se sentaba en una mesa y yo me senté en la silla que estaba en la mesa al frente de ella.

´´Bueno, por donde comenzamos?´´ le dije, porque ella tiene que explicar cómo y porque se iso todos esos cambios.

´´Bueno primero te tengo que decir como entre a esta escuela´´ me dijo Amu poniéndose su dedo en su boca, como si estuviera tratando recordar.

´´Entonces empieza, me voy a acomodar´´ le dije tratando de bromear y poniendo mis pies en su mesa.

´´Oye! Vas a ensuciar mi vestido´´ Amu dijo sonando algo molesta y tallando donde puse mis pies. Yo no le hice caso a eso y le hice una señal para que continuara. ´´Ok todo comenzó cuando conocí a Daniel´´ me dijo Amu con ojos brillantes, me sentí algo celoso pero porque?

´´Quien es ese?´´ le dije algo enojado, porque estoy enojado? de seguro me estoy volviendo loco, será que estoy celoso de ese tipo? No lo sé.

´´Él tiene nombre y ese nombre es Daniel, y él es bueno en todo en educación física, en Mate, en Ingles en todo. Algún día quiero ser como el´´ dijo Amu con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero yo tenía ganas de conocer a ese tal ´Daniel´y enterarle mi puño en su cara, pero porque?!

´´Bueno, no juzgues a un libro por su portada´´ le dije a Amu, tratando de contener la ira hacia ese idiota….espera, porque le digo idiota?

´´Él es mi mejor amigo nos contamos todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO´´ dijo Amu haciendo un circulo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha **(Entienden la diferencia? No….ok L)**. Pero a mí me hervía la sangre del odio a ese idiota, porque?. ´´Bueno, el punto es que su familia y mi familia son muy amigas porque estaban juntos en prepa y la universidad. Mi familia estaba teniendo problemas de dinero y la familia de Daniel ayudo a mis padres a pagar esta escuela, pero nos quisieron dar lo mejor de lo mejor, así que me inscribieron a esta escuela´´ dijo Amu, por dios como odio a ese maldito pero….PORQUE!?. ´´Ikuto, porque tus puños están muy tensos?´´ me pregunto Amu, que inocente mi Amu….espera que acabo de decir?!

´´A no nada, es que…bueno…..la luz del sol me lastima los ojos´´ dije conteniendo la ira. Pero de verdad quería patear las mesas y las sillas y golpear las paredes del enojo que sentía, pero lo que más me enojaba era no saber porque.

-Amu-

Porque Ikuto parecía tenso? Será que esta celoso de mí y Daniel? No, no lo creo. Él es solo mi amigo y nada más no? Pero no lo he visto desde hace mucho, lo extrañe…..pero de una manera de amigos nada más! **(Si claro -_-(sarcasmo, obvio))**

´´Oye, y ese cambio de apariencia y de personalidad?´´ me pregunto Ikuto apuntándome, yo me mire a mí misma y lo mire algo confundida ´´Porque cambiaste?´´ dijo aclarando mis dudas.

´´Es que note que en esta escuela todas las chicas son femeninas y fresas, pero yo no soy del tipo fresa así que decidí cambiar todo de mi para hacerme encajar más aquí´´ le conteste a su pregunta. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos está viendo, no sé porque.

´´Oye, no sientes que alguien más está aquí escuchando lo que decimos?´´ me pregunto Ikuto volteando a todos lados.

´´Si, bueno algo así´´ le dije haciendo lo mismo que él, voltear mi cabeza para ver si no hay nadie espiando. Pero justo en eso escuchamos alguien caminando hacia el salón, unos pasos que se acercaban al salón. ´´Que haremos! Si me ven contigo pensaran que estamos haciendo algo!´´ dije exaltada y preocupada, lo menos que quería eran rumores de mí y menos con Ikuto porque ahora soy popular y no quiero ensuciar eso con rumores.

Ikuto tomo mi mano y fuimos a un casillero que estaba a un lado de la mesa del profesor, era uno de esos casilleros que solo el maestro puede abrir. Al abrir la puerta del casillero, Ikuto se volteo hacia mí y puso su dedo en su boca diciendo ´´Shh´´ y yo asentí con la cabeza. Yo estaba buscando otro lugar donde esconderme, pero él me jalo hacia el casillero con una sonrisa pervertida y me sonroje. Cuando él me jalo al casillero con él, cerro el casillero rápidamente y me agarro de la cintura; dejándonos en el casillero solo a los dos.

La persona que entro era una chica, la vi por los ollitos que el casillero tenía; era un poco más alta que yo y su cabello era rubio con dos coletas, y ella llevaba puesto una camisa negra con manga cortita y unos pantalones blancos **(Sip, lo copie de su vestimenta en Shugo Chara)**…espera…..es la chica de esta mañana! Se llamaba Utau no? Pero su cara parecía que sentía algo entre molestia y preocupación; no sé porque, pero eso me parece a mí, creo que está buscando algo, será su bolso? Quien sabe…..pero espera….se me olvido la situación en la que estoy ahora….ESTOY EN EL MISMO CASILLERO CON IKUTO! Que hago, que hago! Estábamos más cerca que nunca, y si no se imaginan lo cerca que estamos…bueno….imaginen un casillero de solo una puerta y lo que mide de profundidad…ya se lo imaginaron? Bien, ahora imaginen 2 personas metidas en ese mismo casillero…ya se lo imaginaron? Ok. AHORA ENTIENDEN!? Y aparte de eso Ikuto me está agarrando de la cintura! Esto sí que me está preocupando, que estará pensando Ikuto?!

El me miro con sus ojos azules, no lo había mirado así de cerca. El parece tan guapo y maduro; me quede hipnotizada en sus ojos pensando en su imagen, pero cuando volví al mundo real él estaba acercándose a mi más y más, obvio yo lo empujaba para atrás porque no sabía lo que planeaba hacer conmigo.

-Ikuto-

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, estaba acercando a Amu más a mí; yo no quería besarla, pero mis labios querían sentir esos labios que Amu tenía; esos labios tan finos y que parecían suaves…..pero porque estoy diciendo esto sobre ella?! No estoy enamorado de ella, verdad?

Amu se sonrojo como un tomate y me empujaba para atrás y me susurraba ´´Aléjate! Que haces?!´´ Pero lo decía algo exaltada, pero no me detuve; la jalaba hacia mi más y más hasta que pude tocar un poco sus labios con los míos, pero fue un ligero toque solamente. Se sentían tan suaves y deliciosos por su lip gloss; sabia a vainilla creo, pero me gusta más el chocolate.

-Amu-

OMG! **(OH POR DIOS en español)**.Soy yo Ikuto me acaba de besar, bueno técnicamente no cuenta como un beso pero me toco los labios con los de él, pero ESO NO CAMBIA NADA! Me sonroje tanto por el casi-beso, lo empuje con demasiada fuerza que nos caímos fuera del casillero por accidente….ups. La chica seguía en el salón así que nos miró con una cara confundida y sorprendida por que estábamos en una posición MUY extraña. Ikuto estaba arriba de mí apoyándose de sus brazos para no caer en mí y yo estaba debajo de él…estoy muerta.


	6. Chapter 6- Nuevos amigos

Capítulo 6- Nuevos amigos **(Nada me pertenece todo le pertenece a Peach-Pit)**

´´Esto no es lo que parece´´ dijo Amu tratando de contener la vergüenza que tenía justo ahora. Ikuto solo se quedó mirando a Utau con esa cara, por su expresión se podía ver que estaba mal pensando lo que estaba viendo.

´´Utau…..no lo mal pienses´´ dijo Ikuto tranquilamente, Amu estaba sorprendida que Ikuto no se estaba sonrojando o no estaba nervioso; era algo muy extraño.

´´Que estaban haciendo en ese casillero…..juntos´´ dijo Utau con la misma expresión y apuntando al casillero, pero Ikuto estaba muy ocupado viendo a Amu y su belleza, pero porque sentía este sentimiento que le daban ganas de abrazarla? El solo se despertó agitando ligeramente su cabeza y volvió a voltear a Utau.

´´Es que estábamos hablando de algo y….bueno….era secreto así que nos escondimos y acabamos en el mismo escondite jejeje´´ dijo Amu algo nerviosa. Luego volteo a ver a Ikuto que estaba encima de ella, ella se levantó del suelo sonrojada como una fresa pero rápidamente agarrando el codo de su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda formando un gran 4.

´´No estaban haciendo cosas graciosas verdad?´´ pregunto Utau algo preocupada y poniendo su mano en su cintura.

´´Claro que no Utau, y tú sabes muy bien que no soy de esa forma´´ dijo Ikuto parándose.

´´Claro que lo eres´´ dijo Utau viendo a Ikuto con una mirada muy fuerte y madura, y continuo volteando para hablarme a mí ´´Lo siento si mi hermano está siendo así contigo, él no lo puede evitar´´ pero lo dijo con un tono algo avergonzado y apuntando a Ikuto.

´´No hay problema….espera, ustedes son hermanos no?´´ pregunto Amu apuntando a los dos con su mano izquierda y también inclino su pierna **(no supe cómo explicar ahí, perdón! L)**.

´´Lamentablemente, si´´ dijo Ikuto volteando hacia un lado.

-Amu-

Utau e Ikuto no parecían hermanos, pero sus actitudes eran iguales de alguna manera pero no sé si el color de pelo de Utau es natural porque el de Ikuto es azul noche y el de ella es rubio.

´´Ok, ustedes me deben explicar todo lo que paso´´ dijo Utau; creo que aún no entendió.

-Unos minutos después (Amu)-

´´OK. Así que ustedes se conocieron antes de que naciera y Amu se mudó cuando tenía solo 4 años?´´ dijo Utau tratando de entender y recapitular todo lo que paso cuando Ikuto y yo éramos niños. Le tuve que explicar todo sobre cómo nos conocimos, parecía una chica fuerte pero si la conoces bien ella es una chica muy buena y tierna con la gente, eso me gusta en una persona.

´´Si, wow sí que entendiste esto bien´´ dijo Ikuto, creo que ya no quería hablar de lo que paso porque le daba pena pero tiene que acostumbrarse.

´´Oye Ikuto te importa si me robo a Amu por un segundito´´ dijo Utau algo emocionada, yo también quería hablar con ella y hacerme su amiga. Esto va a acabar muy bien.

´´Claro, pero me la devuelves. Tenemos más cosas que hablar´´ dijo Ikuto viéndome con una de sus caras pervertidas, yo no tarde tanto en sonrojarme y mirar al suelo.

´´Si, si, si lo que sea. Vamos Amu te voy a mostrar a mis amigos!´´ exclamo Utau agarrando mi mano y viéndome con una cara alegre, le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza para que entendiera que si quería ir con ella.

-En alguna parte en el campus (Amu)-

´´Chicos! Aquí tengo a Amu, la chica más popular´´ grito Utau a los chicos que estaban debajo de un árbol, creo que no querían que el sol los molestara. Cuando llegamos con los chicos yo me senté de un lado donde me dará el sol, es que mi piel es muy clara así que quiero que se opaque un poco más.

´´Hola!´´ dijeron las 2 chicas que estaban ahí al mismo tiempo…espera…son las chicas de esta mañana! Las salude con la mano y note que también había chicos; incluyendo a Ikuto.

´´Oh, tú debes ser la chica que nos presentó esta mañana no?´´ dijo Kukai, lo detecte al instante y le sonreí cerrando mis ojos.

´´Cierto! Eres…umm…Amu no?´´ pregunto Nagihiko con un dedo en su barbilla, con una posición pensante.

´´Si, esa soy yo! Y parece que tú eres Kukai y tú eres Nagihiko´´ dije apuntando a los chicos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza. ´´Bueno es un placer verlos de nuevo, pero saben qué hora es?´´ pregunte a todos en general.

Rima reviso su reloj de gatitos **(que bonito :3) **y dijo ´´Las 12:45´´ mientras se sentaba con la que parecía Yaya y continuaron su conversación.

´´Rayos! Debemos estar en el salón en 15 minutos´´ exclame poniéndome otra capa de lip gloss, cuando lo ice Ikuto me de una manera pervertida y yo me volteé a otro lado tratando de esconder el sonrojo; guarde mi lip gloss en mi bolso y camine de manera rápida.

´´Espera, no hay que apurarse!´´ exclamo Kukai mientras corría para alcanzarme, todos hicieron lo mismo.

´´Cierto! Solo es un poco de caminar y listo llegamos´´ exclamo Nagihiko despreocupado, sí que actúa de una manera cool.

´´Estamos demasiado lejos del edificio, tardaremos como 20 minutos en llegar si vamos caminando!´´ le dije algo preocupada y nerviosa mientras apuraba el paso.

´´QUEEEEE!´´ gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, yo me tape los oídos para que no me aturdieran.

´´Ahora que haremos!?´´ exclamo Yaya a punto de llorar.

´´Cuanto tardaremos si vamos corriendo como locos?!´´ dijo Nagihiko algo exaltado. Trate de no gritar de la preocupación de que el profesor nos pusiera detención después de la escuela, porque tenía esa junta con Tadase para estudiar en el parque.

´´Si pasa un milagro, tal vez 10 minutos´´ dije, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo con todos los demás.

´´OK VAMOS!´´ gritaron todos y corrimos como si no hubiese mañana, como si estuviéramos corriendo por nuestras vidas (y records escolares, no quiero ensuciar mi record con una detención).

-Unos 5 minutos después **(De puro correr XD)**-

´´Ya no puedo´´ dijo Rima cayendo en sus rodillas y apoyándose con sus brazos para que no se cayera al suelo del cansancio.

´´Yo menos!´´ exclamo Yaya tirándose al piso también ´´Como es que Utau es tan buena corriendo y nos dejó atrás!´´ exclamo con un puchero.

´´Ya chicas levántense, el tiempo ahorita es oro…no, mejor dicho diamantes!´´ dije mientras las ayudaba a levantarse. Pero en vez de levantarse parecía que tendría que arrastrarlas hasta clases.

´´No-se levantaran´´ dijo Kukai entre suspiros.

´´Tengo una idea´´ dijo Ikuto, por fin habla! Lo único que hacía era mirarme y nada más mirarme, no sé lo que pensaba ese chico y no quería saberlo. En ese momento algo fugaz paso, Ikuto me cargo en su espalda tomándome de mis piernas.

´´Oye que haces!´´ le grite muy sonrojada, mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre. Esto se ve muy extraño y me incomoda!

´´Haciendo el viaje más rápido´´ dijo Ikuto con un tono diciendo lo obvio. A Kukai y a Nagihiko no les quedó más remedio que agarrar a Yaya y a Rima en sus espaldas; Rima estaba un poco sonrojada pero Yaya estaba riendo.

´´Vamos!´´ dijeron los 3 chicos y corrieron. Rima gritaba de lo rápido que Nagihiko iba, pero Yaya estaba feliz de la vida, no me sorprendía ella siempre es así. Cuando me volteé a ver a Ikuto sentí un apretón en mi muslo, pero adivinen que era. ERA LA MANO DE IKUTO QUE ESTABA APRETANDO MI PIERNA! No sé qué significa, pero Lisa me dijo que era algo muy pervertido que cualquier hombre puede hacer. Creo que dijo que significaba que estaba coqueteando…espera que! Acaso Ikuto coqueteaba conmigo!?

Lo voltie a ver y vi una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios. Pero luego acaricio mis piernas con sus pulgares lentamente, esto no me gusta para nada! Se siente tan mal pero al mismo tan bien, y así fue todo el viaje hasta el salón; Ikuto corriendo y secretamente apretando y acariciando mis piernas y yo estoy sonrojada por el coqueteo de Ikuto.


	7. Chapter 7- Una cita y un conflicto

Capítulo 7- Una cita y un conflicto **(Nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Peach-Pit)**

-Amu-

Sonó el timbre que significaba que terminaron las clases, todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y a brincar hasta la puerta, era algo normal en la escuela hacer eso somos adolescentes y tenemos almas libres y que les gusta la fiesta. En cambie los estudiantes de Seiyo no sabían que hacer, me lo esperaba porque no han estado mucho aquí y no saben nuestras tradiciones.

´´Gabriela! Quieres ir un café en el centro comercial?´´ preguntaron Vane y Vero en coro de una manera muy emocionada.

´´Sorry chicas, recuerden que tengo que juntarme con Tadase en el parque esta tarde para estudiar´´ les dije algo arrepentida porque DE VERDAD quiero unos zapatos nuevos.

´´Awww!´´ dijeron todas algo tristes, pero yo solo sonreí mientras tomaba mis cosas. Tadase estaba pasando cerca de mí y llamo mi atención tocando mi hombro.

´´Vamos a estudiar en el parque no?´´ pregunto Tadase, creo que trataba de afirmar si iba a ir o no. Yo afirme con la cabeza y volteé todo mi cuerpo para verlo bien. ´´Bien, entonces nos vemos esta tarde!´´ dijo Tadase mientras se alejaba y movía su mano de un lado a otro.

´´Bay!´´ le dije haciendo lo mismo.

´´Gabriela tiene una cita!, Gabriela tiene una cita!´´ cantaron las chicas en coro; yo me volteé sonrojadisima.

´´N-no es lo que p-piensan´´ les grite mientras se reían y me apuntaban.

-Ikuto-

´´Oye, Gabriela su ve algo ruborizada´´ dijo Utau mientras tomaba su botella de agua y la destapaba.

´´Porque será?´´ pregunto Yaya algo confundida.

´´Le preguntare´´ dijo Rima mientras caminaba hasta Amu. Utau se fue atrás de ella, Utau era la reina de los rumores porque siempre puede encontrar el rumor más jugoso.

´´Nosotros nos vamos Ikuto´´ dijo Nagihiko despertándome de mis pensamientos. ´´Tenemos practica de básquet en 40 minutos y es un largo camino hasta allá´´ continuo poniéndose su mochila en el hombro.

´´Ok bay´´ les dije, ya querían que se fueran, quería ver porque Amu estaba tan sonrojada. Entrelacé mis dedos y apoye mi cabeza sobre ellos, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-Con Amu-

´´Ándale! Dinos porque estas sonrojada´´ exigió Utau apuntando a Amu y viéndola con una mirada cortante que le dio miedo a Amu.

´´Nada!´´ dijo Amu poniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y agitándolas rápidamente.

´´Nos puedes decir lo que sea´´ dijo Rima tímidamente con un poco de color rosa en sus cachetes.

´´Umm…..ok les diré.´´ dijo Amu rindiéndose, porque ya sabía que no se detendrían en rogarle para que le dijeran, así que les conto todo.

´´Así que es eso…hmm…..bueno suerte con eso!´´ dijo Utau jalando a Rima hacia la puerta, Utau iba a esparcir el rumor.

´´Sabía que era una chica chismosa..´´ dijo Amu, algo arrepentida de lo que le dijo.

-Con Ikuto (Ikuto)-

Así que tendrá una ´´cita´´ de estudio con ese tal Tadase; me ase hervir la sangre, porque es él y no yo!...espera que?! No me estoy enamorando de Amu verdad? No, no, estoy loco. Amu estaba saliendo del salón ya casi vacío y yo la seguí, iba hacia el carro de alguien, pero al ver la cara del chico que estaba en el asiento del conductor me puse rojo de ira…era Daniel, porque me dan ganas de gritar?! De inmediato fui hacia Amu y el agarre del brazo evitando que se subiera al carro.

´´Lo siento, pero ella se va conmigo esta vez´´ le dije a Daniel poniendo una sonrisa algo sarcástica, pero por dentro me daban ganas de apuñalar al chico.

´´Oh! Claro, Bueno adiós Gabriela´´ dijo Daniel con una sonrisa también, pero no sarcástica y se fue. Yo jale a Amu lejos de ahí, pero ella trataba de liberarse.

´´Oye, me lastimas!´´ me gritaba Amu, pero yo solamente la jalaba más rápido. ´´Suéltame!´´ exclamo Amu, pero esta vez sí se liberó de mi agarre, ´´Porque actúas así?´´ dijo Amu sobándose su brazo, creo que le dolió como la agarre.

´´No te le acerques! Tu eres mía!´´ le grite a Amu; pero luego me di cuenta de lo que dije….ella era mía….no sé porque lo dije pero si sé que era cierto. Ella es mía y siempre lo será.

-Amu-

Acaso dijo que era de el?! Eso sí es pasarse de la raya. Yo solo lo vi con un sonrojamiento que eso que mi cara se volviera en una tetera que estaba hirviendo; tan estúpida me volví que me fui corriendo hasta mi casa, dejándolo ahí viéndome ir.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mis padres estaban en el trabajo y Ami estaba en la casa de una de sus amigas para hacer un proyecto de no-se-que. Cuando subí las escaleras estaba texteando a mi mama para que supiera que no iba a estar en casa cuando llegara del trabajo con mi papa.

Lance mi bolso a la cama y me fui a mi ropero para decidir que me iba a poner para estar con Tadase, estaba lanzando prendas de ropa para todos los lados.

´´Ahh! No tengo nada que ponerme!´´ exclame cayendo a mis rodillas del cansancio de buscar, bueno todo mi ropero estaba lleno y tenía otra puerta atrás de mi ropero que va hacia una habitación con TODAS las cosas que tengo; y son MUCHAS.** (Típico XD)**

Unos minutos después parecía que en tornado había pasado por mi habitación, pero por fin encontré mi conjunto. Era un vestido color amarillo con volados debajo de la cintura y con estampado de florecitas (pero todo lo de arriba de la cintura era amarillo), un cinturón café pequeño que divisaba la parte sin estampado con el que sí, unos tacones cafés que son cerrados y son hasta el tobillo **(No pude explicar muy bien, pero solamente búsquenlo en Google y entenderán )** y un bolso color café con todos mis libros en él. Ya estoy lista para irme, salí de la casa y empezó a caminar al parque.

-Ikuto-

Azote la puerta de mi departamento. Y si, vivo solo pero es mejor porque nadie te regaña. Lance mi mochila al sillón de la sala y patie la mesa, pero porque estaba tan enojado? De seguro es por lo de Amu y ese Tadase; pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, tome mis llaves del carro y mi celular y me fui al único parque al que Amu iría y el único que conozco de aquí.

-Amu-

Estaba llegando al parque y vi a Tadase gritándome ´´Hola!´´ de lejos.

´´Hola Tadase´´ dije muy alegremente, ´´Bueno, comenzamos a estudiar?´´ le pregunte, mientras me sentaba en la banca en la que Tadase estaba sentado.

´´Claro´´ dijo sonriendo. El tiempo paso un poco rápido, cuando cheque mi reloj ya habían pasado 40 minutos pero aun así seguí ayudándole con el estudio. Pero algo muy extraño era que Tadase no se fijaba mucho en el libro, el me miraba a mí con unos ojos perdidos en mí, a esto me sonroje un poco pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí explicando.

-Ikuto-

Los estaba espiando desde otra banca algo cerca de la de ellos pero tenía la capucha de mi sudadera puesta para que no me reconocieran, y estaba tomando una ´Sprite´ en lata. Agarre la lata, cerré mis ojos y tome un poco; pero al oír unas risas abrí un ojo un poco y me llene de ira al ver lo que estaba pasando entre Amu y Tadase. Ellos estaban riendo juntos; me daban ganas de ir ahí y darle un puñetazo para alejarlo de mi Amu…porque le digo así a Amu? Pero cuando me di cuenta estaba apretando mi mano en la lata que se abollo y se le caía toda la soda a la mesa, si estaba enojado.

En ese momento lance la lata sin que me importara a donde cayera y fui hacia ellos quitándome la capucha de mi cabeza y con los puños apretados.

-Amu-

Vi a un chico acercándose a nosotros de manera enojada; pero cuando se quitó la capucha, era Ikuto! Pero lo que paso en el momento que llego fue algo fugaz, Ikuto me agarro del brazo y me jalo hacia él.

´´NO TE LE ACERQUES DE NUEVO!´´ grito Ikuto agarrándome en brazos, y yo de costumbre me sonroje como un tomate.

´´Tú no tienes el derecho de decirme que no me le acerque!´´ contesto Tadase gritando también, pero con menos volumen que Ikuto.

´´CLARO QUE LO TENGO! A TI NO TE IMPORTA QUIEN SOY PERO TE LO VOY A ADVERTIR UNA VEZ´´ iso una pausa para apachurrarme más a él y apunto a Tadase con su mano derecha, ´´Si te le acercas de nuevo…ESTAS MUERTO!´´ dijo Ikuto, pero lo último lo dijo gritando. Lo siguiente que iso fue agarrar mis libros y jalarme hacia su carro, pero cuando llegamos me puso en la parte del cofre del carro y me acorralo poniendo sus manos a los lados de mí y acercándose a mí con una mirada aun enojada.

**Oigan quiero hacer otro fic pero no se cual título poner, así que les voy a decir los títulos para que decidan: 1. La reina de la naturaleza, 2. Mi hermosa sirvienta y 3. Amor entre espías. Solo pongan en los reviews cual título.**


	8. Chapter 8- El comienzo de un nuevo amor

Capítulo 8- El comienzo de este nuevo amor** (NO ME PERTENECE NADA, TODO LE PERTENECE A PEACH-PIT)**

-Ikuto-

Estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo súper celoso, pero no sé porque tenía ganas de abrazarla fuerte; de seguro me estoy volviendo loco pero lo que paso fue algo que mi cuerpo iso involuntariamente. La abrase con todas mis fuerzas.

-Amu-

Él me está abrazando?! Sabía que era pervertido pero no sabía que iría a ser tan…cariñoso; espera no! Amu que estás pensando?! Pero me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me quede sin aliento y no podía respirar; pero porque se sentía tan cálido? Como alguien tan pervertido puede ser bueno y caliente al mismo tiempo?

De pronto sentí que Ikuto acercaba a mi oreja, me sonroje más de lo que estaba mientras me susurraba ´´Tu eres solo mía…no eres de nadie más…..me perteneces´´ El acaso se volvió loco? Estoy sintiendo algo que es entre nerviosa y a punto de explotar por el sonrojo. Yo lo trataba de alejar después de lo que me susurro; pero el solo me apretaba más, cuando por fin pude liberarme le estaba a punto de explotar.

´´Porque hiciste eso?!´´ le pregunte muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

´´Porque es la verdad…..tu eres solo mía´´ me dijo de una manera tan seria y mirándome con una mirada algo seria, ahí me di cuenta que si decía la verdad y no eran uno de sus juegos. Pero también me di cuenta que este sentimiento que sentí cuando me lo dijo; no solo es amistad…..es algo más….y lo descubriré.

-Ikuto-

´´Nos vamos?´´ dije con las llaves en la mano.

´´Si claro´´ me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque ise eso? Esto no es normal en mí, y más porque lo ise involuntariamente.

El resto del viaje a la casa de Amu fue algo callada; creo que cuando la volteaba a ver de reojo aún estaba algo sonrojada, yo me sentía tan bien al decir eso pero porque? Cuando pasamos por una feria decidí pararme ahí y bajar del auto.

´´Que paso? Esta no es mi casa´´ me dijo con un tono sarcástico, yo solo reí un poco.

´´No, solo venimos aquí para divertirnos. Me debes una ya que te divertiste con Tadase´´ le dije con mis miradas **(ya saben a qué se refiere ;) ) **y ella se sonrojo como siempre. La tome de la mano y empezamos a recorrer los juegos, yo quería ir a la montaña rusa asique fuimos a subirnos.

-Amu-

Cuando la montaña rusa estaba en acción grite con todas mis fuerzas al bajar de una bajada súper altota que casi me quede sin voz. Pero me di cuenta que cuando acabo la atracción estaba abrazada de Ikuto y él me estaba mirando con una de sus miradas, me sonroje un poco y salte fuera del carro.

´´Bu-bueno subámonos a otra atracción´´ dije algo apenada.

´´Ok tu elijes´´ me dijo Ikuto, me puse una capa rápida de lip gloss de vainilla mientras pensaba, Ikuto me miraba con unos ojos que parecían querer probar mis labios…ESPERA QUE!?

´´Que miras?!´´ le dije sonrojada. Se me acerco anormalmente y me sonroje aún más.

´´Déjame probar ese labial´´ Ikuto dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi cara, pero antes que tocara mis labios con los de él le puse un poco de lip gloss en su boca; estaba riendo sin parar.

´´Ahí está, como sabe?´´ le pregunte entre risillas que se me escapaban.

Escuche que murmuro un ´´Rayos´´ yo sabía que era uno de sus trucos para besarme.

´´Bueno vamos a las tazas´´ le dije tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia el juego.

-Ikuto-

Cuando Amu me estaba jalando al juego de las tacitas estaba sonriendo; sí que cambio mucho, porque si fuéramos niños ella pondría una actitud muy tranquila ya que estamos en público pero ahora, parecía ser la niña que siempre quiso ser; amo verla reír y disfrutar de su juventud.

´´LOL **(reír sin parar en inglés)** estas tan grande y ni cabes en la taza!´´ dijo Amu riendo, atrayendo atención innecesaria.

´´Te ríes mucho´´ le dije algo avergonzado de que todos nos vieran con caras extrañas.

´´Lo siento, lo siento. Espera…esto es muy extraño…..estoy riendo´´ dijo Amu, yo la miraba confundido.

´´Pero reír es normal, no?´´ le dije.

´´Si pero el único que me puede hacer reír es Daniel´´ cuando escuche eso mis pelos se pararon por la ira a ese bato, porque tuvo que mencionarlo?! Pero escuche atentamente a lo que dijo después ´´Él es el único que me puede hacer la chica más feliz del mundo, porque él es mi mejor amigo. Pero tú, creo que eres igual de especial´´ mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando dijo eso, ella suspiro sonrojándose un poco, sonrió y continuo ´´Creo que tú eres muy especial para mi Ikuto´´ **(Imaginen la imagen de Ikuto y Amu en las tazas en Shugo Chara)**.

Cuando el juego termino, bajamos del juego y reímos al vernos el uno al otro; este sentimiento tan cálido…..creo que ya sé que es….solo tengo que razonar un poco.

´´Amu; nos podemos tomar una foto juntos?´´ le pregunte a Amu.

´´Con gusto! También tomemos fotos con mi celular´´ dijo con un guiño y con su celular en la mano. Empezamos a tomar fotos con el celular de Amu mientras sonreíamos y hacíamos caras graciosas. Pero cuando saque mi celular solo tome una foto, era yo besando a Amu en el cachete.

-Amu-

Cuando Ikuto me beso me sonroje un poco pero sonreí aun así, porque? Debería estar explotando justo ahora y pegándole por ser un pervertido, pero me gustó mucho.

´´Quieres otra?´´ me dijo con una de sus miradas, yo me sonroje sin responder. Él se acercó a mis labios y los toco de nuevo con los suyos, pero se alejó de inmediato y dijo ´´Bueno vamos´´

´´S-si´´ dije algo sonrojada. Ikuto actúa extraño, y mucho. No será que el este…..enamorado de mi….claro que no! Amu estás loca si piensas eso, el nunca estaría enamorado de ti!

-Ikuto-

Cuando note que mis labios se estaban acercando a los de Amu me aleje rápidamente para no sonrojarla más de lo que estaba, se veía tan adorable e inocente de esa forma… creo que ya entiendo este sentimiento….esto es…..amor. Estoy enamorado de Amu; y es cierto, la amo y mucho, fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta cuando era niño de que era amor lo que sentía. Y estoy orgulloso de eso, la amo…el problema es….como decirle mis sentimientos?

Cuando llegamos al auto subimos y fui directamente a la casa de Amu para dejarla en su casa, esta es una noche que jamás olvidare.

-En la casa de Amu-

´´Bueno, gracias por esta noche Ikuto´´ dijo Amu con una sonrisa en los labios.

´´Adiós, nos vemos en la escuela mañana´´ dijo Ikuto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios también. Se despidieron y Amu entro a su casa. Cuando Amu entro él dijo movió sus labios diciendo ´´Adiós, mi amor´´ **(no sé cómo se dice pero no lo dijo con su voz, solo movió su boca diciendo eso) **y sonrió con una de sus sonrisas.

Después de eso el solo volvía a ver a la calle para empezar a manejar hacia su casa, pero antes de empezar a manejar él pensó en Amu; él se había enamorado de ella, y pensó que fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta cuando era un niño.

Ikuto agarro su celular y fue a la aplicación de fotos; se metió para admirar su foto besando a Amu, el sonrió dulcemente al ver la cara de su amada ruborizada y pensó ´´_Tal vez no seas mía ahorita, pero serás mía pronto´´ _después de pensar eso, guardo su celular y empezó a conducir hasta su departamento.


	9. Chapter 9- Mision conquista Parte 1

Capítulo 9- Misión conquista Parte 1 **(Nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

Ya era de mañana y yo como siempre, no tenía ganas ni de abrir los ojos; así que fui al baño a mojarme la cara con agua fría, hasta que llego Ami con un muy buen humor.

´´Hermana mis papas quieren platicar de algo contigo´´ dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, ella es tan inocente y dulce.

´´Ok ya casi estoy lista, solo diles que ahí voy´´ le dije con una cara horrible….espera…ME VEO FATAL! Tenía ojeras, mi cabello parecía una bola de pelo y se me había olvidado despintarme el maquillaje de ayer. PARESCO VOMITO DE BORRACHO!

´´AAAAH!´´ grite mientras Ami estaba tapándose los oídos con sus manos. ´´Ami, necesito que salgas, voy a estar abajo en un minuto!´´ dije mirándome al espejo muy nerviosa.

´´Ok hermana, suerte con arreglar tu imagen´´ dijo mientras salía del baño. Y sí que la necesitare, parecía basura. En ese momento fui corriendo a la regadera y me di un baño rápido, haciendo que mi cabello se arreglara un poco y lo peine haciendo unos pequeños rulos al final de mi cabello, ya que mi cabello es muy manejable le puedo hacer lo que sea.

Después fui al ropero que tenía atrás de mi otro ropero, era una habitación blanca con varias puertas que dirigían a diferentes lugares. En una puerta decía ´ROPA´ en otra decía ´MAQUILLAJE´ en otra decía ´BOLSOS Y ACCESORIOS´ en otra decía ´ZAPATOS´ y la última decía ´PERFUMES´ entre a la de ropa y era como una bodega INMENSA, ya que mi familia y yo vivimos en una casa MUY grande porque los padres de Daniel nos compraron esta casa, y Daniel sabía que me encanta ir de compras así que construyo este ropero atrás de mi otro ropero que ocupa casi la mitad de la casa **(no sé cómo puedes hacer un ropero en tu ropero, pero creo que entienden ).**

Recorrí TODA la bodega corriendo hasta encontrar la sección de color azul, atravesé muy rápido los estantes de ropa y encontré una blusa azul libertad **(me puse a investigar colores para no quedarles mal, solo vallan a esta página y verán de que les hablo : soportes-con-nombre/#/ )** con dos flores en la parte superior izquierda de color azul oscuro. ´´Listo esto se ve bien, pero se verá mejor con unos jeans…..y unos tacones cafés!´´ dije alegremente, y volví a correr hasta la sección de pantalones; encontré unos jeans obscuros que quedaban perfectos con su blusa.

Me fui de la bodega para luego ir a la puerta que dirigía hasta los zapatos, era una habitación que media la mitad de la bodega de ropa de color blanco también; los zapatos están en estantes no tan altos y eran MUCHOS. Fui a la sección de color café y se puso unos tacones color marrón mostaza y con un listón en forma de moño en la punta del tacón color marrón café.

Fui a la puerta de accesorios y bolsos, agarre un bolso del mismo color del jean y de accesorios agarro un collar con un dije en forma de bolso y de ópalo y agarre una diadema color azul libertad igual que la blusa y la ate por detrás. Me gustaba mucho porque me hacía tener la cara descubierta y se veía adorable y coqueta. Cuando fui al maquillaje me puse mi lip gloss de chicle y lo puse en mi bolso, me puse mi rímel y una línea ligera de sombra color azul libertad y puse todo eso en mi bolso para luego salir de mi ropero; solo había tardado 25 minutos en arreglarme…sí que soy rápida.

´´Rayos! No recordaba que mis papas me están esperando abajo para hablar´´ baje corriendo las escaleras y mis padres estaban sentados en la mesa con una cara seria; estaba preocupada porque creo que estaba en problemas, pero solo fui hacia la cafetera a servirme un poco de café y me serví un pan relleno de chocolate.

´´Hija…..´´ mi padre empezó a decir, pero solo suspiro y continuo ´´Tu madre yo nos vamos a un viaje de negocios a Japón´´ me quede sorprendida al escuchar eso.

´´Pero cuanto tiempo se van a ir?´´ les pregunte con la misma seriedad que ellos se veían.

´´Por 3 años, tal vez 4 años´´ dijo mi madre, estaba sorprendida de que se iban a ir; los extrañare un poco, bueno algunas cosas de ellos.

´´Eso es mucho tiempo!´´ exclame, pero luego me relaje y tome un poco de mi café, cuando puse mi taza en su platito como toda una señorita les pregunte ´´Voy a cuidar a Ami, verdad?´´

´´Si hija, cuídala mucho por favor´´ dijo mi padre suplicando.

´´Claro que si padre´´ le dije para relajarlo, y lo logre porque suspiro en alivio, ´´Y cuando se van?´´ pregunte tratando de mantener la calma.

´´Cuando estés en la escuela´´ dijo mi madre tomando su jugo de naranja, yo comí un poco de mi pan y antes de ponerlo en el platito suspire. El resto del desayuno fue muy callado, ya que Ami se había ido a la escuela temprano porque no tenía hambre; cuando termine con mi desayuno me limpie mi boca con una servilleta y lleve mis platos al lavabo, suspire y me fui a la puerta.

´´Adiós padres, que les vaya bien y que dios los cuide en el vuelo´´ les dije, ellos solo asintieron. Cuando salí empeze a caminar algo triste, hasta que vi un carro detenerse justo a un lado de mí. Era era Ikuto quien conducía.

´´A dónde vas?´´ dijo Ikuto quitándose sus lentes obscuros, él estaba usando una camisa azul eureka, jeans, unos tenis color blancos con su cabello algo despeinado….debo admitir que se ve algo guapo. Espera, que estoy pensando?!

´´A la escuela, a donde más?´´ le pregunte burlonamente, nos reímos un poco hasta que Ikuto le quito el seguro a las puertas del carro ´´Que haces?´´ le pregunte algo confundida.

´´Sube, si sigues caminando vas a llegar tarde´´ dijo con una sonrisa.

´´Seguro que no es problema?´´ le dije consideradamente, no quería que Ikuto llegara tarde por mi culpa.

´´Claro que no hermosa, súbete´´ me dijo Ikuto, espera…..ME ACABA DE DECIR HERMOSA?! OMG esto no me lo esperaba. Yo solo me sonroje y sonreí un poco, porque?

´´Okay´´ abrí la puerta del auto y me senté, platicamos sobre la escuela y salio el tema de la clase de cocina.

´´Oye, eres buena cocinando?´´ pregunto Ikuto con un tono interesado.

´´Algo, pero no tanto´´ le dije con un pequeño sonrojo por su interés.

´´De seguro serás una buena esposa´´ me dijo Ikuto mirándome tiernamente, me sonroje al ver cómo me veía.

-Ikuto-

Me había perdido en sus ojos color miel, ella era tan hermosa con su cara descubierta…me dan ganas de besar esos labios que parecen el paraíso en una chica…..ella es hermosa.

´´Ikuto, ojos en el camino!´´ exclamo Amu apuntando al frente alarmada, me di cuenta que casi chocábamos; pero solo reímos al estar a salvo. ´´Menos platica y más conducir´´ dijo Amu entre risas, ella era tan graciosa que me iso reír un poco.

´´Ok pero entonces hablamos en clase´´ le dije entre risas también.

Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta a Amu como todo un caballero y todos los chicos me miraban con odio, pero no le di importancia ´´Gracias, que caballeroso´´ dijo Amu burlándose.

´´No puedo serlo?´´ le pregunte.

´´Claro Ikuto, solo que nunca has sido así´´ dijo Amu apuntándome. Pero justo en ese momento llego mi pesadilla, la bola de demolición que le dio en la torre; ese era Daniel.

´´Hola Amu! Hola Ikuto!´´ Daniel nos gritó de lejos, Amu fue corriendo y se colgó abrazándolo. Eso me iso hervir tanto la sangre que azote la puerta del carro muy fuerte que las chicas que venían hacia mí, de seguro venían a coquetear conmigo.

-En el salón (Amu)-

Cuando llegue al salón las chicas gritaron ´´Hola Gabriela!´´ yo corrí hacia ellas saludando con mi mano. Cuando llegue a su lugar me miraron con miradas perversas.

´´Que paso chicas? Porque me miran así?´´ les pregunte algo preocupada, luego saque mi espejito rápidamente y me revise para ver si había alguna imperfección en mi cara.

´´No es eso´´ dijo Daniela, agarrando mi espejito y cerrándolo, yo las mire confundida.

´´Que si como te fue en tu ´estudio´ con Tadase?´´ me pregunto Pau, todas estaban emocionadas por escuchar algo emocionante.

´´Una muy larga historia´´ dije viendo al piso y algo sonrojada, suspire y continúe ´´Ikuto detuvo nuestro estudio´´ cuando dije eso me tuve que detener por sus gritos de emoción, cuando se detuvieron suspire y continúe ´´Y me llevo con él a un parque de diversiones´´ gritaron otra vez.

´´Sorry, sorry amiga. Continua´´ dijo Vane algo sonrojada.

´´Ok entonces fuimos al parque y-´´ pero cuando les iba a contar sobre cuando Ikuto toco mis labios con los míos, pero Daniel llego poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

´´Es hora de decir con quien van a estar los nuevos´´ me dijo Daniel sonriendo, yo le sonreí también eliminando mi sonrojo y, me fui al frente de la clase.

´´Okay todos!´´ dije en voz alta, todos se callaron y pusieron atención ´´Solo queremos anunciar que los nuevos van a estar con algún alumno de aquí para que les presenten algunos amigos y los guíen por la escuela´´ dije con una sonrisa, hubo algunos murmuros.

´´Entonces comencemos´´ dijo Daniel, pero antes de decir los estudiantes me puse una capa rápida de lip gloss en mis labios, lo guarde y leí la lista que Daniel me dio.

´´Ok entonces comencemos!´´ dije alegremente ´´Rima con Vero, Yaya con Laura, Utau con Melisa, Nagihiko con Sebastián, Kukai con Daniel y por ultimo Ikuto conmigo´´ dije con una sonrisa, pero por dentro estoy gritando AAAAAAH! (Esa soy yo gritando por dentro) no puede ser que me toque estar con Ikuto, pero él me sonrió pervertidamente y me iso sonrojar.

-Después de una clase (Ikuto)-

´´Daniel…´´ llame a Daniel, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

´´Que pasa Ikuto?´´ me pregunto, como lo odio.

´´Sígueme´´ le dije conteniendo la ira que contuve desde la mañana, lo traje afuera de la clase para estar solos. ´´Aléjate de Amu! No te le acerques´´ le dije tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta.

´´De que hablas?!´´ me dijo algo sorprendido.

´´Ella es solo mía! ENTIENDES?!´´ le grite con más fuerza, el solo me quito las mano de su cuello y tocio para aclarar su garganta. ´´Estas enamorado de Amu, verdad?´´ como lo sabe? Soy tan obvio…..no sé.

´´Si…..porque?´´ le dije mirándolo con desprecio, aun lo odio y mucho.

´´Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a conquistarla. Me di cuenta que tú eres su amigo de la infancia como yo, y que la puedes hacer muy feliz porque eres especial para ella´´ eso me dejo sorprendido. Todo este tiempo no este tiempo no estaba enamorado de Amu, creo que este chico no es tan malo después de todo.

´´Como puedo confiar en ti?´´ dije con cierta desconfianza.

´´Te puedo decir TODO sobre Amu´´ me dijo Daniel sonriendo.

´´Todo?´´ pregunte para asegurar.

´´TODO´´ repitió, luego extendió su mano y dijo ´´Es un trato?´´ yo tome su mano y la agite.

´´Trato´´ asegure. Daniel sonrió y se volteo para irse, justo en ese momento las campanas sonaron para dar comienzo al Break, y Amu venia corriendo a mi dirección con una cara muy sonriente; esa chica si es extraña pero es una de sus cualidades que me encantan de ella y que la hacen más especial.


	10. Chapter 10- Mision conquista Parte 2

Capítulo 10- Misión conquista Parte 2 **(NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

´´Hola Ikuto!´´ le dije a Ikuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

´´Hola Amu´´ me saludo con una sonrisa tierna, algo que me iso sonrojar ´´Y porque estas tan feliz?´´

´´Nada en especial, solo que después del Break nos toca Cocina´´ dije emocionada, y no solo porque soy MUY buena en cocina, también porque AMO esa clase.

´´Porque tenemos que tener cocina? Porque no algo mejor como Computación o algo así´´ dijo quejándose, de seguro es porque no piensa que es algo muy varonil.

´´Nos dan esa clase porque el director dice que ase que estemos listos para cuando tengamos hijos y una familia y bla, bla, bla todo eso´´ le dije como si le hubiera dicho algo obvio, después de eso agarre su mano y la jale.

´´A dónde vamos?´´ dijo con una de sus sonrisas, y obvio me sonroje al verlo; quien se cree?!

´´Solo te voy a dar un recorrido por la escuela idiota´´ le dije con las mejillas con un tono ligero de rosa.

El solo se rio un poco antes de besarme la frente, que me sorprendió, ´´Entonces dame una excursión por la escuela´´ yo lo obedecí y lo guie por los pasillos hasta afuera del edificio. Mientras estábamos caminando me estoy poniendo a pensar a lo que me dijo Daniela un día.

_-Flashback-_

_Daniela y yo estábamos un día de primavera en el campus viendo las flores; yo estaba usando un vestido floreado al final de pequeñas flores rosas y el resto era blanco, mis hombros estaban descubiertos pero tenía las mangas en el empiezo de mi antebrazo._

_´´Entonces que vas a hacer Daniela?´´ preguntándole como la vez número 5. Estábamos hablando de un chico que estaba coqueteando con ella, su nombre era Max pero ahora ya es su novio._

_´´Creo que voy a aceptar su confesión´´ me contesto Daniela algo sonrojada._

_´´Porque?´´ le pregunte con una cara confundida, ella no es de las chicas que hacen decisiones rápidas; yo la conozco muy bien, somos mejores amigas después de todo._

_´´Porque él es el chico ideal´´ después de eso suspiro para continuar ´´Si un chico te besa en la frente es cariño, si te besa en el cachete es ternura y si te besa en la boca es amor. Eso es lo que el chico ideal hace´´ __**( Lector: De donde habrá sacado esa sabiduría? Yo: De Facebook XD)**_

_´´En serio?´´ le pregunte sorprendida._

_´´Si, te lo digo para que lo sepas también´´ después de lo que me dijo me dio una sonrisa y yo la correspondí._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Eso me iso sonrojar porque Ikuto lo hiso, eso no lo hacía desde que éramos niños….el no estará enamorado de mi…..no, no, no eso no puede ser!

´´Amu estas bien?´´ me pregunto Ikuto poniendo su mano en mi frente, yo me sonroje más.

´´S-si lo es-estoy´´ tartamudie, él se rio un poco y yo iba a hacer un berrinche hasta que me di cuenta que puso su mano en mi mejilla y me veía tiernamente, yo me sonroje. ´´Q-que pa-pasa´´ pregunte algo nerviosa.

´´Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas´´ me dijo acercándose lentamente a mis labios.

´´Hola Gabriela!´´ grito Vero jalando a Rima de la mano, que la pobre tenía una cara algo apenada y sonrojada.

Me separe rápidamente de Ikuto y escuche un ´´Tsk! Rayos´´ de su parte, yo solo me reí un poco y corrí hasta Vero.

´´Hola, como va todo?´´ les pregunte con alegría.

´´Muy bien! Le estaba enseñando como maquillarse a Rima, verdad Rima?´´ dijo algo emocionada, pero cuando voltie a ver a Rima pude ver que tenía puesto un poco de rímel y una ligera capa de sombra color rojo burdeos **(Es el mismo website que les dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí se los dejo: soportes-con-nombre/#/ ).**

´´Te ves hermosa!´´ le dije con la misma emoción, no pude contener.

´´Lo que sea´´ dijo sonrojándose más y volteando hacia el otro lado, nosotras sonreímos al ver su reacción.

´´Y cómo te ha ido con Ikuto?´´ me susurro ya que Ikuto estaba justo atrás de mí.

´´Cállate!´´ le grite con un sonrojo, ella se rio al ver mi reacción.

´´Solo bromeaba´´ dijo ella entre risas agitando sus manos. En ese momento las campanas sonaron y ella tenía que ir a clase de Carpintería y yo con Ikuto a la de Cocina. ´´Bay!´´ Vero se despidió.

´´Bay Vero! Me saludas a las otras!´´ le grite mientras le agarraba la mano a Ikuto y corría con él, ella asintió y nos fuimos corriendo a nuestras clases.

-En la clase de Cocina (Ikuto)-

Cuando llegamos me dieron un papelito, parecía ser la receta de lo que íbamos a hacer hoy.

_Roles de canela:_

_Ingredientes:_

_3/4 taza de leche 1/4 taza de margarina, suavizada _

_3 1/4 taza de harina 7 gramos de levadura instantánea _

_1/4 taza de azúcar blanca 1/2 cucharadita de sal _

_1/4 taza de agua 1 huevo _

_1 taza de azúcar morena, bien compactada 1 cucharada de canela en polvo _

_1/2 taza de margarina, suavizada 1/2 taza de uva pasa (opcional)_

_Proceso:_

_ la leche en una olla chicha hasta que empiece a burbujear y retírala del fuego. Agrega a la olla 1/4 de taza de margarina y mueve hasta que se haya derretido. Deja entibiar._

_ en un tazón grande 2 1/4 tazas de harina, levadura, azúcar y sal; mezcla bien. Agrega agua, huevo y la mezcla de leche tibia; bate bien. Agrega el resto de la harina, 1/2 taza a la vez, moviendo bien después de cada adición. Cuando la masa se haya formado, colócala sobre una superficie ligeramente enharinada y amásala hasta que esté suave y manejable, aproximadamente 5 minutos._

_ la masa con una toalla de cocina húmeda y déjala reposar por 10 minutos. Mientras, mezcla el azúcar morena, canela y 1/2 taza de margarina._

_ la masa con el rodillo formando un rectángulo de 30x23 centímetros. Unta la mezcla de margarina y azúcar sobre la masa y, si lo deseas, agrega las pasas. Enrolla la masa y pellizca la orilla para sellar bien. Corta en 12 roles del mismo tamaño y colócalos en un molde para 12 muffins ligeramente engrasado. Tapa y deja reposar hasta que dupliquen su tamaño, alrededor de 30 minutos._

_ el horno a 190° centígrados (375° F). Hornea los roles de canela durante 20 minutos o hasta que se vean dorados. Sácalos de los moldecitos para que se enfríen un poco. Sírvelos tibios._

Cuando termine de leer vi a una Amu cargando una torre de bowls en sus brazos, ella caminaba de un lado a otro para balancearlos mientras le daba uno a todas las mesas.

´´Déjame ayudarte, se te van a caer´´ vi que dijo Melisa agarrando la mitad de bowls de la torre que Amu tenia.

´´No, no está bien´´ dijo ella agitando su mano derecha.

´´Claro que te ayudare! Eres demasiado buena Gabriela´´ dijo riéndose, al igual que Amu. Cuando la vi reír no evite sonreír, me gustaba verla ser feliz….la amo tanto. Pero ella se sonrojo al notar que estaba mirándola con una mirada tierna apoyado de una mano en la mesa.

´´B-bueno aquí esta nu-nuestro bowl´´ dijo algo sonrojada.

´´Muy bien chicos, pueden empezar!´´ dijo la maestra en voz alta.

´´Muy bien Ikuto´´ dijo Amu mientras se ponía un delantal color negro, que lo encontré muy adorable. ´´Tú vas calentando la leche mientras yo hago la masa´´ dijo leyendo rápidamente la receta, y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

-Unos minutos después (Amu)-

´´Wow eres buena´´ dijo Ikuto asombrado de que estaba batiendo fácilmente.

´´Bueno soy algo buena en Cocina´´ dije algo sonrojada y sonriéndole, pero luego él se dio cuenta que estaba alentando el batido porque la mezcla se estaba volviendo algo espesa.

´´Te ayudo?´´ dijo pegándose atrás de mí y tomando mis manos ayudándome a batir la masa, me sonroje como un tomate ya que estábamos EN CLASE! OSEA QUIEN SE CREE PARA HACER ESO?! MI NOVIO?

´´Ikuto….´´ dije algo apenada, pero por dentro estoy MURIENDO DE PENA! Estaba buscando una excusa para salir de esa posición tan extraña, y se me ocurrió algo ´´Ikuto, ojos en la olla!´´ dije apuntando a la olla que estaba en la estufa a punto de caerse. Entonces Ikuto salto y la detuvo a tiempo.

´´La tengo!´´ exclamo, nos vimos a los ojos y luego reímos.

´´Creo que tenemos que trabajar más y hablar menos´´ dije entre risas, el solo sonrió tiernamente al verme reír.

´´Ok trabajemos´´ dije algo serio, que la iso reír más. Recordé lo que dijo en las tazas, que yo era especial porque además de Daniel, la puedo hacer reír también. Ya casi llego a su corazón.

-Al terminar de cocinar (Amu)-

´´Terminado!´´ exclame con la bandeja llena de 12 roles, se veían tan buenos que se me hacía agua la boca. Ikuto tomo uno pero como estaban calientes los escupió y me reí tan fuerte que me tire al piso, Ikuto estaba sorprendido de hacerme reír al punto de tirarme al piso ´´Están calientes tontito!´´ le dije parándome y dándole un zape en la cabeza.

´´Me hubieras avisado antes´´ dijo algo enfadado, pero lo único que me iso hacer es reír aún más hasta soltar una lagrima de risa.

´´Gabriela, tranquila!´´ dijo Lisa llegando tratando de hacer que deje de reír, luego llego Melisa a ayudarla.

´´Ikuto jajá eres un tonto jajá!´´ dije entre risas ´´Hay, hay mi pancita´´ dije agarrando mi panza y tirándome al suelo.

´´Amu, deja de reír antes de que explotes´´ dijo la maestra bromeando y ayudándome a pararme.

´´Ok, ok ya estoy tranquila´´ dije limpiando mi lagrima de mi ojo.

-En el pasillo (Amu)-

Estaba caminando a mi siguiente clase que era Geografía, sola. De pronto vi que Tadase me miraba como a 20 pasos lejos de mí, el sonrió y yo ise lo mismo. Luego el camino hacia mi…ESPERA QUE! Que me quiere decir?! Esto me está matando!


	11. Chapter 11- La segunda cita

Capítulo 11- La segunda cita **(No me pertenece nada de los personajes ni nada, solo la historia)**

-Amu-

´´Hola, Amu´´ me dijo Tadase con una cara sonriente, yo lo salude con una señal de mi mano en forma de saludo.

´´Hola Tadase, como estas?´´ le dije con cariño con una sonrisa igual a la de él.

´´Me preguntaba si…..um…..podríamos´´ Tadase dijo algo sonrojado, pero iso una pausa.

´´No te preocupes; me puedes decir lo que sea´´ le dije con una sonrisa, él se sorprendió y me sonrió gentilmente.

´´Bueno, te quiero preguntar si querías…ir a una cita conmigo´´ me dijo Tadase tímidamente, él quería una cita conmigo…ESPERA QUE!. Pero yo lo veo solo como un amigo solamente, de verdad!; no sé, es algo extraño llamarlo ´cita´ en mi opinión.

Yo solo asentí y dije ´´Claro! En el mismo parque a la misma hora?´´ dije con un guiño.

´´Si! Te ve-´´ dijo despidiéndose, pero fue interrumpido por Ikuto.

´´Hola Amu…..cual era tu nombre otra vez?´´ Ikuto le dijo con una mirada algo molesta, Tadase solo se volteo y siguio con su camino **(Así se hace Ikuto! Nadie te quita tu chica XD…ya lo sé, estoy loca).**

´´Ikuto! Que te pasa?! Sé más respetuoso´´ le dije molesta, pero obvio que lo estoy! Tengo que educarlo o qué?!

´´Te dije que solo eres mía´´ después de decir eso se me quedo mirando; luego me agarro mi mejilla, esto me iso sonrojar mientras él se acercaba a mis labios. Estaba sonrojadisima esperando mi salvación! literalmente, no se creó que esperaba a Daniel, las chicas, uno de mis admiradores; pero la campana sonó indicando que ya era hora de ir a clase, salvada por la campana.

El solo me beso en la frente y me sonrió tiernamente, luego movió su mano de mi mejilla y la puso en mi mano. Porque esto se siente tan….tan…bien?

´´Vamos?´´ me pregunto con la misma sonrisa, esa bonita son- QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!?

´´OK!´´ dije alegremente, esto se sentía tan bien. Luego caminamos platicando un poco de nuestro pasado agarrados de la mano, Ikuto sí que es una persona especial para mí.

-En la sala de clase (Ikuto)-

El maestro estaba dando una clase aburridísima de Geografía hablando sobre no sé qué, yo estaba admirando a mi hermosa Amu. Sus cabellos morados y largos volaban por el aire dándome el olor a fresa de su cabello, porque me siento atrás de ella. Se ve tan bonita poniendo atención, estaba admirando su belleza; esos ojos de miel, y esos cachetes; algunas veces me dan ganas de besarlos, y esos labios se veían tan suaves y rojos; tan besables.

Decidí entretenerme con ella y un papelito, cómo? Solo le escribí esto:

_Ahora que te veo con más atención, eres muy pero muy hermosa_

_-Ikuto_

Se lo di, y como sospeche se sonrojo y me lo mando de vuelta diciendo:

_Cállate! Que no vez que trato de poner atención?!_

_-Amu_

Yo solo reí, pero cuando el maestro volteo al pizarrón para escribir algo me pare rápidamente de mi silla para darle un beso en la mejilla a Amu, ella se sonrojo como un tomate y se paró de su asiento.

´´Deja de distraerme!´´ creo que no fue algo que dijo; ella lo grito. Yo solo la mire con una de mis sonrisas.

´´Señorita Amu, quien la está distrayendo?´´ le pregunto el maestro a Amu.

´´Na-nadie! De veras!´´ exclamo Amu sentándose rápidamente a su silla y algo sonrojada, todos rieron y la clase continúo.

-Cuando era hora de irse (Amu)-

´´Por fin la clase termino!´´ exclamo Lisa parándose de golpe.

´´Cierto! Ya era hora´´ dijo Daniela preparando su bolso para irse, luego saco su celular y mensajeo algo.

´´Max?´´ pregunte con una sonrisa perversa.

´´O-oye no digas nada! Él es mi novio!´´ dijo Daniela algo nerviosa, yo solo reí ´´Vamos a cenar a un restaurante por nuestro aniversario de 1 año solamente!´´

´´Felicidades!´´ gritamos todas con alegría abrazando a Daniela con alegría.

´´Gracias chicas!´´ dijo Daniela con alegría, pero su teléfono sonó y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas.

´´Que pasa?´´ pregunte algo confundida, porque normalmente guardamos lentamente las cosas para poder platicar.

´´Max me está esperando en la salida de la escuela!´´ dijo emocionada mientras se ponía un lip gloss, la ayudamos con su demás maquillaje y cuando terminamos se veía…..GENIAL!

´´Te ves GENIAL!´´ dijo Pau con una sonrisa. Maquillamos a Daniela con una sombra azul oscuro, ya que tenía un vestido de color negro y blanco con líneas verticales. Y en los cachetes solo pusimos un poco de base de maquillaje **(Usen Google porque mi mama me dijo como decirle XD)**.

´´Bueno amiga. Déjalo con la boca abierta!´´ dije graciosamente y la empuje fuera del salón, después de guardar nuestras cosas agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos al campus para irnos.

Cuando salimos del salón platicamos un poco de maquillaje, ya saben cosas de chicas.

´´Claro que no! Loreal es MUCHO mejor´´ exclamo Vane apuntando a Melisa. Si, estábamos teniendo un debate de marcas de maquillaje.

´´Chanel es mejor y más popular!´´ exclamamos Melisa y yo al mismo tiempo.

´´Ok continuare esta lucha mañana, bay!´´ dije corriendo a mi casa.

´´Bay Gabriela!´´ dijeron las chicas despidiendose, y yo seguí corriendo porque solo faltaban 50 minutos para la ´cita´ con Tadase, es realidad estoy algo emocionada.

-En casa de Amu (Amu)-

´´Ya volví!´´ grite con mucha alegría y sin determe porque ya quería vestirme para ir a la cita con Tadase.

´´Por qué estás tan fe-´´ me estaba diciendo algo mi hermanita, pero solo seguí corriendo a mi cuarto sin hacerle caso, me pregunto qué me voy a vestir.

Cuando estaba en mi cuarto lanze mi bolso a mi cama y abrí mi closet de golpe, entre a la bodega rápidamente para ver mi ropa. Elegí un vestido de manga corta floreado con margaritas medianas de color rosa, naranja y amarillo con fondo blanco que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y un chalequito corto que me llegaba debajo de mi pecho color blanco y transparente con una rosa blanca con una tela normal en mi lado izquierdo.

´´Listo! Ahora solo faltan los zapatos y los accesorios!´´ dije con alegría, fui a la habitación de zapatos y me puse unos botines con tacón color cafés que eran hasta debajo de mi rodilla. Luego fui a la puerta de maquillaje y me puse una línea gruesa de rosa Erika **(Mismo website de colores) ** mi rímel favorito y mi lip gloss sabor chicle que me puse para ir a la escuela.

Luego fui a la habitación de bolsos y accesorios y me puse un collar color café y un listón como pulsera color café también. Y como bolso agarre una cartera color blanco. Luego fui a la puerta de perfumes y me puse un perfume que olía a rosas. Solo me aplane el cabello y salí de mi cuarto para irme de la casa.

Al estar en la puerta para salir de casa, recordé que Ami estaría sola ya que sus padres se fueron de viaje. Solo llame a la niñera y salí gritando ´´Adiós Ami! La niñera vendrá pronto!´´

-En casa de Ikuto (Ikuto)-

Estaba viendo un programa sobre un concierto que se dio la noche pasada, el artista que cantaba era alguien llamado Bruno Mars. Sus canciones eran algo tristes pero muy conmovedoras, al terminar el programa sonó mi celular porque tenía un mensaje nuevo. El mensaje decía:

_Tadase ya casi llego, estaré ahí en 5 minutos._

Era del celular de Amu…..espera, que!? Ella va a verlo en 5 minutos?! Qué bien que me lo mando por error, tengo que detener esto! Me pare de un salto del sillón, apague la tele, tome mis llaves del carro y me fui volando a el mismo parque.

-En el parque (Amu)-

Veníamos del cine, vimos la peli de ´Los Juegos del Hambre´ me ENCANTARON los libros así que le SUPLIQUE a Tadase si la podíamos ver, me encanto la peli **(A MI ME HUBIERAN LLEVADO WAAA! También me ENCANTAN los Juegos del Hambre!) **

Me di lo tarde que era y cuando la niñera debía irse, eran las 9 y ella se iba en 20 minutos; mire a los a Tadase y suspire ´´Oye Tadase, se está haciendo tarde y la niñera se va en 20 minutos. Bay!´´ le dije despidiéndome, pero él me detuvo agarrando mi mano.

´´Espera! Tengo que decirte algo…..yo…..yo´´ lo mire algo confundida, porque no me lo puede decir? ´´Te amo!´´ cuando dijo eso quede sorprendida….ahora puedo gritar? Ok…AAAAAAH!

´´Tadase..´´ dije sonrojada, porque él se acercaba lentamente a mí para…besarme…AAAAAAAH!

´´ALEJATE DE ELLA!´´ dijo alguien agarrándome de la cintura y jalándome hacia él o ella.

´´Pero que-´´ no pude terminar la oración porque era Ikuto el que me jalo.

´´Otra vez tú!?´´ exclamo Tadase enojado.

´´ALEJATE DE ELLA, QUE NO ENTIENDES?! SI NO TE ALEJAS DE ELLA…..´´ Ikuto pauso un poco, luego le dio un puñetazo a Tadase en la cara, el corrió por el miedo creo yo; yo quería seguirlo pero Ikuto me agarraba con mucha fuerza.

´´Ikuto, porque hiciste eso!? No fue necesario´´ exclame algo sorprendida y molesta, el solo miro al suelo.

´´No es algo obvio…´´ lo mire con una mirada confundida, pero luego lo mire algo enojada; es que como se le ocurre golpear a Tadase?!

´´Solo dime…..porque?´´ dije algo más tranquila. Hubo un silencio de un minuto, luego el me agarro de mis hombros con firmeza pero sin que me doliera y voltie para ver que era que era lo que quería.

´´Porque te amo!´´ acto seguido fue acercarme a él tan rápido que no lo pude evitar y cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí me sonroje y abrí los ojos como platos. Él me estaba…besando.

**Esta soy yo ! Decidí dejarlos en suspenso jijiji. Pero solo les quiero decir el orden en el que subiré los fics que estoy haciendo ahora:**

**Amor entre espías: Cada Martes, Jueves y Sábado.**

**Un amor especial: Cada Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Domingo. Bueno bay! **


	12. Chapter 12- La nueva pareja!

Capítulo 12- La nueva pareja! **(NO ME PERTENECE NADA, SOLO LA HISTORIA. TODO LE PERTENECE A PEACH-PIT) **

-Amu-

Espera…..me está besando. Yo pensaba que cuando era pervertido era solo porque le gustaba verme molesta, aunque no se comportaba así cuando éramos niños; él era más bueno y gentil. Creo que las apariencias engañan, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto! Me separe un poco de Ikuto pero solo unos centímetros.

´´Porque haces esto?´´ dije sorprendida, porque créanme; lo estaba.

´´No te lo he dicho, pero te lo debí haber dicho cuando éramos niños…te amo´´ me dijo con la mirada más tierna que le he visto, parece que habla MUY en serio…en realidad, se ve más guapo de esta manera.

´´Que….dijiste?´´ dije sonrojada, porque también siento lo mismo desde que éramos niños.

_-Flashback-_

_´´Waaaa!´´ Amu lloraba, estaba llorando porque su peluche de gato se había perdido en el parque. Ikuto estaba caminando cerca de ahí y escucho sus llantos, se fue corriendo a donde escuchaba los sollozos._

_´´Que pasa Amu?´´ dijo Ikuto con mucha preocupación en su tono y en su expresión._

_´´Perdí a mi peluche Su!´´ dijo Amu soltando más lágrimas, Ikuto las limpio con su dedo y la ayudo a pararse. Su era un oso de peluche_

_´´No te preocupes, te ayudare a buscarlo´´ le dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa, esto iso que Amu se sonrojara pero….porque?_

_´´Gracias Ikuto!´´ dijo poniendo ese sentimiento a un lado y sonriendo, Ikuto la beso en la mejilla y le tomo la mano._

_´´Vámonos´´ dijo algo sonrojado y sonriendo._

_´´O-ok´´ dijo Amu aun en shock por ese pequeño beso. Desde ese día empezó a sentir este sentimiento tan cálido._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

´´Escuchaste bien, te amo. Te amo con toda mi vida, y mi alma. Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta cuando era niño, pensé que no eras la misma ya que cambiaste; pero sigues siendo la misma tontita, juguetona y hermosa chica que conocí´´ Ikuto me estaba mostrando todo lo que estaba pensando, y cuando digo todo es TODO.

´´Ikuto…..yo..um…también te a-amo´´ le dije tímidamente, cuando lo vi a la cara estaba sorprendido.

-Ikuto-

Espera…me acaba de decir que….que….me ama. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! Aunque no encontraba el nombre de este sentimiento cuando era niño, ahora lo entendía. Yo siempre la e amado, y siempre la amare.

´´Te…..puedo volver a besar?´´ le pedí como todo un caballero que soy. **(Siiiii claro -_-) **

´´S-si´´ me dijo, ella es tan tierna. Cuando volví a besarla se veía que nunca había besado a alguien, pero la trate guiar; fue un beso tranquilo y tierno. Duramos unos 2 minutos así y luego nos separamos, le dimos una sonrisa uno al otro.

´´Entonces esto significa que somos novios?´´ le pregunte con una sonrisa de las mías.

´´Si!´´ dijo Amu sonriendo, ella se ve tan hermosa así. Después de que dijo eso le di un beso rápido en el cachete y le agarre la mano.

´´Que te parece si te llevo a casa?´´ le pregunte caminando, ella solo asintió sonriéndome con los ojos cerrados. La lleve a su casa, fue un viaje rápido y común; hablamos un poco de nuestro pasado y hubo algunos besos de mi parte.

-Amu-

´´Bay amor!´´ dije al salir del carro de Ikuto. Si, ya nos teníamos apodos cariñosos, el seria ´mi amor´ y yo sería ´preciosa´…sí que nos amamos, pero es mi toque de amor.

´´Bay _preciosa _´´ Ikuto dijo de una manera MUY sensual.

´´No lo digas de esa manera!´´ dije sonrojada, Ikuto solo sonrió y me dio un beso rápido, y se fue.

-A la mañana siguiente (Amu)-

El sol me despertó con el sonido de los pajaritos, una mañana de cuento de hadas. Espera, SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA! **(No exageres, yo me levanto a esa hora!) **aunque no estaba muy cansada, así que decidí darme un baño y vestirme con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Cuando me metí a la bañera recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior…yo era novia de Ikuto, estoy MUY EMOCIONADA de verlo hoy! Esto es SUPER!

´´Ahora me voy a cambiar…voy a cambiarme con algo que a Ikuto le ENCANTARIA´´ dije mirándome al espejo peinando mi largo cabello morado. Cuando salí del baño y entre por la puerta detrás de mí ropero fui por mi ropa de hoy. Elegí un vestido escotado y MUY corto hasta la mitad de mi muslo color rosa Supernova **(mismo website de colores ;) ) **con una flor color rosa magenta en el lado superior izquierdo.

Cuando entre a la habitación con el maquillaje me puse mi rímel favorito y mi lip gloss ´Sexy and Hot´ de sabor cereza, me ise mi pelo unos rulos al final y salí de ahí para ir a ponerme mis accesorios. Me lleve mi bolso marrón Montserrat con una flor en la parte superior izquierda, y de accesorios me puse una pulsera hecha de 3 listones blancos formados en una trenza, un collar del mismo estilo con un dije con mis iniciales dentro de un circulo en color oro y una flor color rosa magenta en su copete para verse tierna.

Cuando entre a ponerme zapatos me puse unas botas cafés que se alargan hasta la mitad de mi espinilla color marrón Montserrat con cierre al costado. Y por último, me puse mi perfume ´Cool and Spicy´ de frambuesa. Cuando me mire al espejo modele un poco y me sonroje un poco al pensar en Ikuto, esto DEFINITIVAMENTE lo iba a ENCANTAR!

Cuando baje las escaleras encontré a Ami lista para irse, creo que son las 6 y Ami entra a las 7 así que tengo tiempo; prepare unos huevos con salchicha, tocino y jugo de naranja para Ami y yo.

´´Se ve MUY rico!´´ exclamo Ami, luego inhalo el olor de la comida y suspiro con los ojos cerrados y poniendo una mano en su panza ´´Huele como si Mama lo hubiera preparado´´ yo me sonroje un poco porque creo que es mucho alago.

Cuando terminamos de comer salimos de casa encontré a Ikuto en su carro, me sonroje mucho al ver que me espero y corrí muy emocionada hacia su carro.

´´Hola amor!´´ dije con mucha felicidad entrando a su carro, pero se me olvido que Ami estaba ahí, suspire y dije ´´Ami, él es mi novio Ikuto. Um Ikuto, puede ir con nosotros?´´ Ikuto asintió y le asentí a Ami para que subiera, ella lo hizo.

-Ya en la escuela (Amu)-

´´Ya llegamos´´ dijo Ikuto, estaba a punto de salir hasta que Ikuto me agarro de la mano para detenerme ´´Espera, quiero ser un caballero. En especial contigo preciosa´´ me dijo Ikuto de una manera sensual.

´´Solo quieres que te bese, verdad?´´ dije con una cara de ´ya se lo que planeas, no me engañas´ el solo me miro con ojos de perrito, pidiéndome que lo hiciera; suspire y dije ´´Ok te voy a besar, pero que no nos vea nadie´´ dije sacando mi lip gloss de manera sexy, Ikuto asintió y salió rápidamente del carro.

Cuando me abrió la puerta el cerro y lo mire con ojos sensuales, también me mordí los labios.

´´Ya no coqueties conmigo, que no me conoces siendo pervertido DE VERDAD´´ dijo Ikuto levantándome de mi mentón, yo solo lo mire desafiantemente diciéndole ´que vas a hacer al respecto?´ y en ese momento me beso; pero no de manera tierna, fue un beso lleno de pasión….y MUCHA.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para que pusiera su lengua en mi boca escuche a alguien exclamar ´´QUE PASA AQUÍ!?´´ cuando volteamos eran las chicas, Vero estaba apuntando a nosotros temblando de la sorpresa, Melisa y Lisa estaban susurrándose cosas y las demás nos estaban mirando con sorpresa.

Me di cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos….él estaba agarrándome de la cintura acorralándome en la pared, yo tenía mis manos agarrados uno del otro en el pecho de Ikuto y lo peor de todo….TENIAMOS UN HILO DE SALIVA SALIENDO DE NUESTRAS BOCAS!

´´P-puedo explicar chicas!´´ dije separándome de Ikuto, él se mantuvo en silencio.

´´Empiecen´´ dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Suspire y empeze a dar el relato ´´Bueno todo empezó…

**LOL los deje en suspenso, soy malucha LOL…sí que estoy loca XD bueno Linda OUT! Bay!**


	13. Chapter 13- Mas explicaciones

Capítulo 13- Más explicaciones **(Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, los personajes le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT)**

-Ikuto-

Amu empezó a explicar todo, yo solo me quede callado porque no quería arruinar todo. Las chicas le hacían a Amu, hasta que creo que las amigas de Amu eran un poco…MUY fresas, pero creo que yo me lo esperaba de una escuela de ricos.

´´QUEE!? USTEDES SE CONOCEN DESDE NIÑOS!´´ escuche creo que a Laura y a Paula gritar, no me acuerdo muy bien de quien es quien; todas parecen hermanas y en especial con las que tienen casi el mismo nombre.

´´Lo siento por no decirles chicas´´ dijo Amu bajando la cabeza.

´´No es para tanto Gabriela´´ dijo Daniela, a ella si la reconozco porque ella tiene el cabello de un tono rojo sangre **(mismo website de colores de siempre)**.

´´Pero…´´ dijo Vanessa, pero antes de continuar hablando me vio y luego las chicas hicieron un círculo; estaban susurrando cosas, pero qué? Amu se juntó un poco más a mi lado y agarro con fuerza, me pregunto porque pero aun así le correspondí apretándola también.

Cuando terminaron su ´platica´ me voltearon a ver con ojos asesinos y caminaron hacia mí con una de sus manos en sus cinturas y con la misma mirada que tenían, esto me asusto un poco.

´´Que mal…..´´ dijo Amu, voltie a ver su cara con unos ojos de preocupación, ´´Van a empezar con su papel de suegras´´ esto me asusto un poco más, pero cuando note que hicieron mediano alrededor me exalte un poco.

´´Escucha Tsukiyomi´´ dijo creo que Lisa, con una mirada seria.

Luego continuo Vanessa apuntándome con su dedo índice ´´Te estaremos vigilando! Tal vez tus suegros no estén aquí pero nosotras somos como hermanas, así que haces a Amu llorar…´´ después de que Vanessa su oración se acercaron un poco más.

´´Estas´´ dijo Laura.

´´MUERTO!´´ exclamo Daniela, las 7 me dieron un zape (Bastante fuerte, para ser chicas).

´´Podemos quemar tu casa, departamento, caja donde sea que vivas!´´ dijo Verónica, mientras las 7 iban a Amu.

´´Y tú, dinos si necesitas matarlo y esconder su cadáver´´ dijo Paula apuntándome, juro de verdad siento como si estuviera conociendo a los suegros.

-Amu-

Me reí un poco porque la cara de Ikuto mostraba miedo y nerviosismo, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, las chicas me vieron confundidas y luego creo que notaron de qué me estaba riéndome.

Dani (Daniela) me dio unas ligeras palmadas en mi cabeza, luego volteo a ver Ikuto ´´Tienes un buen comienzo, espero que no lo arruines. Aunque es extraño que se ría por ti, ella solamente se ríe a los chistes de Daniel´´ dijo cruzando los brazos.

´´Creo que él es…especial para Gabriela´´ murmuro Vero, luego todas las chicas sonrieron de manera tierna.

´´Bueno vámonos! Las clases están por empezar´´ exclamo Lisa, agarrándome de la mano ayudándome a levantarme del piso. Sí, me había reído tanto que me tuve que tirar al suelo.

´´Bueno, vamos Ikuto!´´ dije energéticamente, Ikuto asintió y tomo mi mano. Creo que nuestro amor llegara lejos.

-En clase de Matemáticas (Amu)-

Ikuto no dejaba de verme en clase, también me mandaba notitas que decían ´Te amo´ o también ´Cuando sea Break, esperemos a que todos se vayan para que nos besemos sin interrupciones´. Ok ese último me iso sonrojar, pero sonreía porque lo decía con amor y afecto.

Cuando le di mi respuesta del segundo papelito, lo note algo sorprendido cuando voltie a verlo estaba sorprendido y con una de sus sonrisas dibujada en su rostro; creo que es porque la respuesta era ´Claro _guapo_´.

´´OK chicos, eligan una pareja para hacer este ejercicio de algebra. Es mejor si eligen a alguien que no entendió el tema´´ dijo el maestro, creo que ya sé a quién elegirá Ikuto.

Ikuto camino directo a mi mesa en frente de mí y se inclinó un poco, sonriendo pervertidamente ´´Estoy un poco cansado, que te parece si me das un poco de energía?´´ este comentario me iso sonrojar, ESTABAMOS EN CLASE! Como se le atreve a coquetearme en clase.

´´I-Ikuto estamos en clase…ya te dije que te voy a-´´ pero antes de terminar me beso, toda la clase se quedó sorprendida, en especial las chicas…..Espera! este no es tiempo para pensar en esto, TENGO QUE DETENERLO!

Ikuto se separó y me miro con ojos seductores ´´Ahora tengo mucha energía, gracias Amu´´

´´AAAAA! IKUTO Y GABRIELA ESTAN SALIENDO?!´´ gritaron todos, yo solo me sonroje. Como siempre los maestros no les importa que pasa en clase, solo dan la clase y ya….es lo mejor!

´´S-si´´ dije tímidamente sonrojada como loca.

Todos se miraron y también hicieron ´´Awww!´´ luego volvieron a su trabajo. Luego vi a Ikuto y le sonreí, le di un beso rápido y nos quedamos viendo un poco más; pero cuando volteamos a ver a las chicas, ellas estaban asintiendo en aprobación.

-Break (Ikuto)-

Cuando se fue el maestro todos salieron corriendo, Amu y yo nos miramos perversamente. Ella se paró de su asiento y se sentó en mis piernas, esto me iso sonreír pervertidamente.

´´Parece que estas siendo una chica mala Amu´´ dije de una manera sensual, ella me guiño el ojo y la acerce más a mí.

´´A si? Bueno castígame´´ dijo Amu en un tono sexy, Amu me está prendiendo. Tengo que admitir que se ve más bonita con su cabello morado obscuro, pero seguía oliendo a fresa como siempre olio.

´´Claro que lo hare´´ le dije con una mirada sensual, luego la bese. Sentí como el beso pasó de ser un beso lento y tierno a unos salvaje y lleno de amor; sentí como mi lengua se adentró a su boca tratando de saborearla, pero ella jugaba con mi lengua también. Después de unos minutos nos separamos respirando agitadamente.

´´I-Iku-to´´ dijo mi nombre entre suspiros, yo solo le di un beso en el cachete haciendo que ella pusiera sus manos alrededor de mí, esto me gustaba. Luego pase a su cuello, ella suspiro un poco y se sonrojo de un tono muy fuerte de rojo.

´´Ikuto! Ven a fuera con-´´ Kukai entro de golpe, nos separamos rápidamente dejando un poco de mi saliva en el cuello de Amu y una marca.

´´Iku- QUE HACES TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!?´´ grito Utau entrando al salón, nos veíamos muy extraños, Amu estaba hincada de manera que yo quede entre sus piernas mientras yo la sostenía de la cintura.

´´Tendremos que explicar…..OTRA VEZ´´ dije de mala gana, tenía flojera de tener que explicar TODO de nuevo, pero todo por mi Amu.


	14. Chapter 14- Mas sorpresas

Capítulo 14- Más sorpresas **(Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

Ikuto parecía algo…molesto, no sé porque, creo que es porque tiene flojera de volver a explicar lo nuestro; esto me iso reír un poco, pero para que nadie lo notara me tape la boca.

´´Que pasa Amu?´´ me pregunto Utau viéndome con una cara preocupada, ´´No te iso nada mi estúpido hermano verdad?´´ cuando me pregunto eso se acercó a mí me reviso como si Ikuto….QUE. ESTA. PENSANDO?!.

´´Na-nada Utau!´´ exclame agitando mis manos, Ikuto solo rio un poco. Es que pensaba Utau que Ikuto me estaba haciendo?!

´´No lo mal pienses!´´ me dijo Utau algo sonrojada, creo que estaba algo avergonzada que lo que dijo se podía mal pensar.

´´Bueno, que pasa aquí Ikuto?´´ pregunto Kukai volteándose a Ikuto, el solo suspiro y luego agarro mi mano y me beso.

´´Esto paso´´ dijo tranquilamente mientras me sonrojaba como loca, todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de ´WTF **(Que Diablos?! En español….creo)**´.

´´Ikuto, no-no hagas eso!´´ le grite a mi supuesto novio, el solo me sonrió una de sus sonrisas que me iso sonrojar aún más.

´´Ok, tu no nos dirás así que; Amu, que pasa?´´ pregunto Nagihiko, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

´´Nos volvimos novios desde´´ pensé un poco poniendo mi dedo en mi mentón antes de decirlo, creo que fue hace 2 días ´´…hace 2 días´´ conteste.

´´Que bien!´´ exclamo Yaya saltando a mí, yo reí un poco; aunque no lo crean ya me acostumbre a que me salten encima, soy muy fuerte y le pego algunas veces a Daniel cuando se pone estúpido (Y créanme que una vez le pegue tan fuerte que el acabo en el hospital por 1 semana, pero seguimos siendo mejores amigos…..lo quiero mucho!)

´´Felicitaciones´´ dijo Rima tímidamente, sé que la voy a cambiar!

De la nada Nagihiko abraza a Rima, ella se sonrojo MUCHO, Nagihiko guiño y dijo ´´Espero que tengan un feliz noviazgo, como el mío y Rima´´

´´QUEEEEE!?´´ grite, esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Que Rima sea tímida y tenga novio, bueno ella es algo bonita así que creo que es por eso.

´´No lo sabias?´´ pregunto Yaya algo sorprendida.

´´Claro que sí!´´ grite, en verdad estoy en shock.

´´Y porque te enamoraste de Amu, Ikuto?´´ pregunto Kukai, volteándose a Ikuto.

´´Estoy enamorado de ella desde que éramos niños´´ dijo Ikuto subiendo sus pies al mesa banco. Espera, ellos ya saben que nos conocemos desde niños?

´´Ellos ya saben eso?´´ le pregunte, pero me di cuenta que subió los pies a la mesa y me moleste un poco, soy un poquito educada.

´´Si, yo les platique…..y de ti´´ al decir lo último me miro pervertidamente, yo solo me sonroje un poco.

Me acerque a sus piernas y las empuje haciendo que cayeran al piso, ´´No subas los pies! Es de mala educación´´ deje apuntando a la mesa.

Ikuto solo rio un poco, luego me agarro del brazo y me acerco a él….MUCHO! QUE HAGO!? ´´Ok…..hermosa´´ cuando dijo eso me jalo para besarlo **(Ikuto que salvaje! Bueno no tanto)**, cerramos nuestros ojos y lo tome del cachete.

Los demás se voltearon algo disgustados, Utau exclamo ´´Ew! No se besuquien en frente de nosotros´´

Ikuto se separó de mí agarrándome de los hombros y dijo ´´Que? No puedo besar a la chica que más amo?´´ esto me iso sonrojar como LOCA! Esto me está matando, Ikuto para con tus juegos!

´´I-Ikuto!´´ exclame con el sonrojo más rojo que cualquiera pudiera tener.

´´Bueno, Ikuto termina lo que decías. Porque te enamoraste de Amu?´´ continuo Kukai, quería dejar esta conversación de lado.

´´Como decía, me enamore de ella desde niños. Ella era juguetona y graciosa, además era hermosa´´ en eso lo voltie a ver, él había tomado mi mano.

´´AWWW!´´ Utau y Yaya dijeron al mismo tiempo.

´´Que bonito! Por fin mi hermano va a tener a alguien´´ Utau continuo, Yaya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

´´Ikuto….´´ me quede sorprendida con lo que dijo….A QUIEN ENGAÑO? ESO FUE LO MAS ROMANTICO QUE ALLA DICHO!

´´Y tu Amu?´´ pregunto Rima volteando a verme, yo mire mis zapatos y me sonroje ligeramente.

´´Yo…..también´´ Ikuto sonrió y me beso rápidamente, todos nos estaban mirando con ternura.

´´Me van a hacer llorar!´´ exclamo Utau, estaba tratando de evitar las lágrimas pero no podía.

´´No es para tanto´´ dije sonriendo sonrojada de un tono de rosa muy claro. Yaya me abrazo, yo la abraze también porque estaba llorando.

´´Gabriela, hola!´´ dijeron las chicas entrando de golpe a nuestro momento de lágrimas.

´´Hola chicas!´´ dije haciendo una señal de ´Paz´ con mi mano libre, porque con la otra estaba abrazando a Yaya.

´´Tsukiyomi…..´´ dijo Dani mirándolo con una mirada asesina, ´´No la has lastimado, verdad?´´ Ikuto mostraba una cara MUY asustada, esto me iso reír un poco.

Todos entraron junto con el maestro de Música, Dani suspiro y puso un mechón de su cabello color rojo atrás de su oreja haciendo que resaltaran sus ojos negros, ´´Te salvaste de esta, Tsukiyomi´´ Ikuto estaba en shock, le di un beso rápido en el cachete para despertarlo.

´´Muy bien clase! Tomen asientos´´ dijo el maestro de Música, nos fuimos a sentar todos y el salón quedo en silencio.

´´Que vamos a hacer hoy profe?´´ dije de lejos, él y yo somos muy amigos.

´´Hoy aremos algo creativo´´ todos estaban diciendo ´oooo´ con curiosidad, al maestro le gustaba bromear mucho. ´´Ya que esta escuela promueve MUCHO las artes como pintar y cantar, voy a darles la habilidad de….están listos?´´ todos le pegamos al mesa banco como si fueran tambores.

´´Ya díganos profe!´´ grito Vero desde su lugar haciendo el sonido con sus manos y el mesa banco.

´´OK OK! Vamos aaaaa….CANTAR IMPROVISADAMENTE!´´ todos gritaron de felicidad. En esta escuela se mete pura gente que quiere ser artista y esas cosas, pero esto parecía muy difícil.

´´Eso que es?´´ pregunto Yaya levantando la mano desde su asiento.

´´Bueno, ehem ehem´´ si tosió, él es tan gracioso! ´´Señorita Souma, eso es cantar sin un papel que diga que cantar, osea sin guiones´´

´´Gabriela es muy buena en eso!´´ grito Daniel desde su lugar, él está a un lado de mi; todos asintieron en aprobación y dijeron muchos sis.

´´Cierto! Ven Amu y demuéstranos´´ dijo el maestro haciendo una señal con la mano, haciéndome entender que viniera.

´´Te. Odio.´´ le dije a Daniel, el me miro con miedo porque él sabe que le voy a pegar después de esto.

-Ikuto-

No puede ser….Amu canta? No lo creo, aunque no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo así que pudo perfeccionar su voz, no?

´´Ok Gabriela, que tono quieres?´´ le pregunto a Amu con guitarra en la mano, yo apoye mi codo en la mesa y puse mi mentón en mi mano; esto va a ser interesante.

´´Country, por favor´´ dijo Amu algo sonrojada, todos aplaudieron…..y Amu empezó a cantar.

**LOL los deje en suspenso….otra vez!...creo, bueno espero que les gusto y…..me voy CHAO!**


	15. Chapter 15- Un dia lleno de musica

Capitulo 15- Un día lleno de música **(Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, los personajes le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

Yo solo iba a cantar improvisadamente, no es muy difícil…bueno si tienes una muy buena habilidad para crear una canción en tan solo segundos. Elegir la palabra que vas a decir después y que rime con la otras, esto era muy fácil para mí.

´´Ok deme un ritmo Country´´ le dije al profesor, para luego respirar profundamente.

´´Vas a cantarla en Ingles, Coreano, Japonés o Español?´´ me pregunto el profesor, él y TODOS en la escuela saben que canto en esos lenguajes. Les juro que estoy MUY nerviosa, porque voy a cantar en frente de Ikuto, y él no sabe NADA sobre mi canto. Tampoco sabe que puedo cantar en 4 LENGUAJES! Lo voltie a mirar, su expresión era sorprendida pero luego sonrió y yo le correspondí sonriéndole de vuelta.

´´Ingles´´ conteste volviendo al mundo real. El solo asintió y empezó a tocar. Después de un intro de 15 segundos empeze a cantar…..** (La canción es **_**Love Story- Taylor Swift)**_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I´m standing there,_

_On the balcony and summer air._

Esta canción me hace recordar mi relación con Ikuto. Aunque no se parezca mucho pero esta es una canción romántica así que es un poquito parecido, el algunas veces puede ser pervertido y todo eso pero algunas veces puede ser TAN ROMANTICO! AAAAH! (Si esa soy yo, gritando por dentro)

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say ´´Hello´´,_

_Little did I know._

Esta canción está bien, todas las chicas están cerrando sus ojos para escuchar mi voz y los chicos están mirándome con cara soñadora. De seguro se están imaginando a mí cantando esta canción dedicada para ellos.

-Ikuto-

Estaba escuchando a mi hermosa Amu que no solo era bonita por fuera y por dentro, sino que también tiene una bonita voz; hermosa a decir verdad. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa del maestro cruzando sus piernas, se veía MUY coqueta que casi se me caí la baba de lo atractiva que se veía en ese momento. Ella me impresiona cada vez más.

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said ´´Stay away from Juliet!´´,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don´t go._

Cerré mis ojos sin darme cuenta, es que no puedo evitarlo; su voz es como la de un ángel. Como puede ser que de una voz tan fuerte y bonita **(Lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo como Ikuto piensa)**, se pueda convertir en una suave y tierna. Suspire sonriendo para volver de mis pensamientos a escuchar esa linda melodía.

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I´ll be waiting, _

_All there´s left to do is run,_

_You´ll be the prince and I´ll be the princess,_

_It´s a love story,_

_Baby just say ´´yes´´,_

_(Musica)_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet ´cause we are dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while._

Ella es tan hermosa cantando, justo ahora estaba cerrando sus ojos y el viento que entraba de la ventana abierta hacia que su hermoso cabello y vestido estaban flotando haciendo que se viera como…una diosa.

_´Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said ´´Stay away from Juliet!´´,_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don´t go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I´ll be waiting,_

_All there´s left to do is run,_

_You´ll be the prince and I´ll be the princess,_

_It´s a love story,_

_Baby just say yes._

Cuando lo mire, ella me guiño el ojo…..de verdad que me está prendiendo. Ella no sabe que soy capaz de levantarme de la silla, ir a donde ella estaba sentada, y besarla en frente de todos? Tal vez no.

_Romeo save me,_

_And try to tell how to feel,_

_This love is difficult,_

_But is real,_

_Don´t be afraid,_

_We´ll make it out of this mess,_

_It´s a love story,_

_Baby just say yes._

Cuando era el momento del solo de guitarra, el viento soplo más fuerte haciendo que su cabello flotara más alto de lo que ya estaba flotando antes. Y su falda…..bueno, también pero por suerte no mostro nada porque se puso una mano ahí, que suerte. Luego se paró y se sentó en la silla cerca del profesor y continúo cantando.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you is fading,_

_When I met on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said._

En ese momento se paró y fue rodeando el salón, interactuaba con todos! Eso es algo genial de mi parte, sí que sabe dar un show. **(OK lo que esta**** subrayado****es lo que Amu está haciendo)**

_Romeo save me,_

_I´ve been feeling so alone,__ Amu está agarrando el hombre de Sebastián._

_I´ll keep waiting for you,_

_But you never come, __Amu esta con su dedo índice levantado a Melisa, ella le siguió el juego._

_Is this in my head?,_

_I don´t know what to think,__ Amu esta con su dedo índice en su cabeza al lado de un chico._

_He knelt to the ground,_

_And pulled out a ring and said, __Amu volvio al frente de la clase._

_Marry me Juliet,_

_You never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that´s all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad,_

_Go pick out white dress,_

_It´s a love story,_

_Baby just say yes, __Amu está girando, todos están aplaudiendo._

_(Musica)_

_´Cause we were both young,_

_When I first saw you._

Cuando me entere de que termino de cantar e iso una pequeña reverencia, me pare con todos los demás a aplaudir. Eso fue hermoso.

-En la clase de Arte(Amu)-

Estaba a un lado de Ikuto porque era su compañero, tenía que acompañarlo a TODOS LADOS! Es algo molesto pero me gusta, porque puedo estar más tiempo con él.

´´Oye´´ escuche que me susurro alguien, cuando voltie a mi lado me di cuenta que quien me susurro era Ikuto.

´´Que paso?´´ lo voltie a ver, el maestro estaba dando una explicación SUPER aburridísima de cómo hacer una ilusión en una pintura. Yo ya es como hacer esto, aunque no se los he divo también soy UN POQUITO buena en Arte, pero solo un poquito!

´´No sabía que cantabas´´ dijo sorprendido, yo me sonroje por el interés.

´´Ikuto! No es para tanto´´ dije algo avergonzada, el solo me sonrió y se alejó para volver a poner atención.

-Después de la clase(Amu)-

La clase paso muy rápido a decir verdad, no termine mi pintura pero mañana también tengo clase de Arte asique no me preocupo. Vi la hora y me di cuenta que era hora de ir a clase de Educación física….o mejor dicho clase de tiempo libre. La maestra es bien genial, nos da SIEMPRE tiempo libre, es una MUY buena maestra.

´´Oye Gabriela´´ cuando voltie me di cuenta que era Daniela y Vero las que me llamaban.

´´Mande?´´ pregunte.

´´No quieres ir a hacer ´eso´?´´ pregunto Vero. NO LO MAL INTERPRETEN! Ellas se refieren a…bailar. Si, nosotras y todas las demás sabemos bailar, incluso somos un gripo de baile MUY reconocido en la escuela.

´´Ok!´´ dije emocionada, ya sabíamos que la maestra de Educación Física nos iba a dar el tiempo libre. Entonces empezamos a caminar al salón de Música que no es muy usado, la última vez que lo usaron fue hace 1 año. Y solo fue para practicar un recital, por los chismes que escuche.

-En el salón(Amu)-

Habíamos preparado todo, tome agua para aclarar mis cuerdas vocales, en pocas palabras la tomo para cantar. Ya que no usamos estéreo yo canto las canciones, yo ya he escrito algunas.

´´Okay, empezamos?´´ pregunto Vero lanzando mi botella de agua a el bote de basura, yo asentí con Dani. Y en unos segundos después de pararme de mí asiento, empeze a cantar y a bailar.

**En el próximo capítulo sabrán que canción cantara! Me tengo que ir porque mi papa me está regañando por no hacer mi tarea BAY!**


	16. Chapter 16- Mi verdadera yo parte 1

Capítulo 16- Mi verdadera yo **(Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Ikuto-

Estaba caminando por los pasillos solitarios de la escuela, ya que la maestra de Educación Física nos dio tiempo libre decidí ir a buscar a Amu. Pero luego escuche un canto, debe ser el de Amu verdad? Fui hacia el sonido y me di cuenta que era ella con otras 2 chicas….creo que son Verónica y Daniela.

Estaban bailando, pero no tenían grabadora…..Amu estaba cantando, y su canto ERA como la de una grabadora **(No sé cómo bailaran la intro de música pero no se quejen okay?. Aquí está el link para que vean el baile: watch?v=N8MHpwn8cQg y no me pertenece la canción ni el baile!)**

_Everyday Zekkouchou __**(La canta en japonés!)**__:_

_(Música. Párenle en el segundo 18)_

Cuando abrieron las piernas puse mucha atención, ya que Amu tenia falda de seguro le poder ver ABAJO **(IKUTO! Se caballeroso) **que lastima…se puso short.

_(Continua música)_

_Me han roto el corazón,_

_Me peleado con grandes amigos,_

_Ahora lo supero por fin,_

_Me siento como una mujer,_

_Y mis sueños se rompieron,_

_Se volvieron realidad uh baby,_

_Y aquel día me podías tener,_

_Juventud,_

_Hay gente amable,_

_Hay ciudades maravillosas,_

_Hay un ligar que tenemos que proteger,_

_Vamos brillemos en este día soleado,_

Me acerque cuando termino de cantar, ella paro de cantar y me vio con una cara sonrojada y avergonzada. Las otras también.

´´T-tada!´´ dijeron Verónica y Daniela al mismo tiempo, estaba sorprendido pero no tanto ya ;es muy raro que algo me sorprenda ahora.

´´Lo siento por no decirte, Ikuto´´ dijo Amu cabizbaja, yo solo mire a las 2 chicas indicando que nos dejaran solos.

´´B-bueno nos vamos´´ en eso empezaron a agarrar sus bolsas, pero antes de salir dijeron algo al mismo tiempo ´´No le hagas nada´´ mirándome con una mirada que eran como cuchillos, solo me hice para atrás por el susto y se fueron, ahora estábamos solos.

-Amu-

IKUTO Y YO ESTAMOS SOLOS! No es que me ponga nerviosa, es solo que creo que me va a regañar y me va a decir de cosas por no decirle esto. Pero el solo me sonrió tiernamente y le dio unos ligeros golpes en mi cabeza.

´´Cantas y también BAILAS?´´ dijo resaltando el ´bailas´. Pensaba que iba a reaccionar algo más….enojado por no decirle.

´´Si, bueno algo así´´ dije sonrojada y jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, tengo algo de miedo porque no sé si va a explotar o no; que le pasa?

´´Estabas…..genial´´ dijo acorralándome en la mesa que había cerca, puso su mano en mi lado derecho para no poder escapar y se hacía para adelante y yo para atrás.

´´En-en serio?´´ pregunte, porque tengo que tartamudear en un momento así?! Soy una estúpida o qué?

´´Si…´´ cuando dijo eso me beso, pero fue un beso lento y tierno; no tarde ni 5 segundos en corresponderle y hacerme para adelante, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana. Nos separamos hasta quedar milímetros uno del otro, ME ESTA MATANDO CON SU MIRADA!

´´En recreo…..me explicas okay?´´ me pregunto alejándose un poco más. Yo solo fui a agarrar mis cosas y cuando me pare le asentí, el me sonrió. Luego empezamos a caminar a clases.

-Recreo(Amu)-

´´Entonces Zach me dijo ´´Quieres salir conmigo?´´ y yo me quede con cara de ´´OMG!´´ todas reímos cuando Vero termino de hablar. Ella nos estaba contando de su tercera cita con Zach, el mesero del café; ahora son novios y estoy MUY feliz por eso.

´´Y qué tal de su hermano?´´ dijo Melissa sonriendo perversamente, en ese momento Pau me iso una señal con la cabeza para que volteara. Cuando voltie Ikuto estaba parado atrás de mí.

´´Bueno chicas, voy a comer con Ikuto. Bay!´´ me despedí, todas las demás me agitaron la mano para decir ´Adiós´ y me fui con Ikuto, a la azotea.

-En la azotea(Ikuto)-

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el piso y abrimos nuestros lonches, vi que Amu tenia pescado y un bowl de arroz; ah cierto! Ella es mitad japonesa mitad mexicana. Yo solo tenía un sándwich y ensalada, lo que mi madre SIEMPRE hace.

´´Se ve que tu mama cocina MUY bien´´ dije viendo hipnotizadamente la comida, creo que el recipiente en el que esta se llama obento; bueno eso me dijo Amu.

´´No lo iso mi mama, yo lo hice´´ quede sorprendido ante esto, de seguro sabe MUY bien! Pero luego recordé que ella es buena en la cocina, lo vi en la clase de Cocina más temprano y en la otra.

´´Donde está tu mama, o siempre lo haces tú?´´ pregunte interesado, ella me sonrió dulcemente, creo que por mi interés.

´´Yo siempre lo hago, y mis padres…..ellos están de viaje de trabajo´´ dijo cabizbaja.

´´Oh! Perdón por preguntar´´ exclame para liego comer un poco de mi ensalada, de verdad me sentía como un estúpido al preguntar eso.

´´No está bien´´ dijo, luego ella dejo sus palillos en el bowl de arroz y me extendió las brazos con el obento en sus manos, ´´Quieres probar?´´ cuando dijo eso, no dude en agarrar con mis dedos un pedazo de pescado y ponerlo en mi boca.

´´Mmm…..´ta bueno´´ dije con la boca llena, creo que se me estaba saliendo un poco de pescado de lado. **(Imaginen la imagen de Ikuto con un pescado colgando de su boca…..pangan en los reviews si se ve tierno o no)**

´´Ikuto! No seas cochino y límpiate eso´´ Amu exclamo dándome una servilleta, yo solo reí u n poco y me limpie mi boca.

´´Si mama´´ dije en tono burlón, ella solo se sonrojo y miro a su obento.

´´No hagas eso Ikuto! Aprende modales´´ dijo Amu continuando su regaño, yo solo volví a mi lonche y mordí 2 veces mi sándwich. ´´Y bueno, cuando describiste que cantabas?´´ cuando pregunte eso escupió su pescado, ´´Te sorprendiste por la pregunta?´´

´´No solo que casi me trago una espina´´ cuando dijo eso solo reí un poco, ´´No te rías!´´ ella exclamo, pero eso me iso reír aún más.

´´Jajá! Debiste haberte visto!…Bueno volviendo al tema, como aprendiste a cantar?´´ cuando pregunte eso ella cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

´´Fue Daniel´´ lo dijo de una manera tan tierna…YA ESTA! LE VOY A ROMPER LA CABEZA. En ese momento forme un puño con mi mano y me pare, ´´A dónde vas?´´ pregunto Amu inocentemente.

´´Voy a ir con ese Daniel, y le ROMPERE TODOS SUS HUESOS HASTA QUE TERMINE EN LA CAMILLA DE UN HOSPITAL!´´ en ese momento me dirigí hacia la puerta que dirigía a la escuela.

Amu me jalo de mi camisa tratando de detenerme, pero fue inútil porque la estaba arrastrando ´´No lo hagas!´´ ella estaba jalando de mi camisa muy fuerte, solo deje de caminar y gire para verla.

´´Solo por esta vez, pero si continua coqueteando contigo…..ESTA MUERTO!´´ cuando dije esto me fui a sentar donde mi lonche esta y le di una mordida con mala gana a el sándwich. Cuando Amu llego a sentarse su puso en posición de perro y me dio un beso en el cachete.

´´Tu siempre serás el chico más guapo en mi vida´´ cuando dijo eso no dude en jalarla del brazo y besarla, cuando nos separamos ella sonrió tiernamente, y yo también.

´´Bueno dime sobre tu pasado….bueno DESPUES de nuestro pasado´´ dije volviendo al tema.

´´Bueno todo comenzó cuando conocí a Daniel….´´

**MUAJAJA! Los dejare en suspenso. Y sorry por no subir, es que mi ´hermoso´ padre me castigo por todo el fin de semana…estoy en adopción XD. Bueno, él me dijo que si sigo subiendo todos los días tal vez enfade a mis queridos lectores. Así que voy a escribir un fic el lunes y otro el martes. Está bien?, bueno LINDA OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17- Mi verdadera yo Parte 2

Capítulo 17- Mi verdadero yo Parte 2 **(No me pertenece Shugo Chara, solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia y algunos personajes)**

-Ikuto-

´´Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Daniel, estaba en clase de Carpintería…estaba gritando porque había visto la sierra** (Yo estoy bien estúpida se me olvido como se escribe, pero es con lo que cortas madera)** y no quería acercarme, además estaba asustada. En ese momento llego Daniel´´ cuando termino de decir eso suspiro, yo termine mi ensalada y volví a ver a Amu.

´´Y qué más?´´ dije, algo preocupado porque pensaba que iba a decir algo malo.

´´El llego y me ayudo; mientras trabajábamos estábamos hablando sobre nuestras familias y gustos. En la tarde ese mismo día mis padres me dijeron que íbamos a tener una cena con unos amigos de la infancia de mis padres´´ dijo Amu, para luego tomar otro bocado de su pescado.

´´Preciosa´´ dije para atraer su atención, ella volteo mientras masticaba un poco de su pescado y un poco sonrojada, yo continúe ´´Daniel no te iso nada?´´ ella rio un poco.

´´No! Él es un muy buen amigo mío, y sus padres han estado ayudando MUCHO a mi familia´´ dijo sonriente, yo le di la misma sonrisa que me estaba dando y ella continuo ´´En la cena descubrí que él era hijo de los amigos de mis padres. Cuando terminamos la cena prometimos que íbamos a ser los mejores amigos´´ dijo un poco sonrojada.

´´Esto me está enojando´´ dije casi en llamas, Amu solo me volvió a besar en el cachete y dio unas pequeñas risillas.

´´Cálmate…..´´ en ese momento se puso un poco cabizbaja.

´´Estas bien?´´ pregunte preocupado, ella solo asintió haciendo que unos cabellos de su copete cayeran; Amu se los acomodo y suspiro.

´´De verdad quieres oír lo que sigue?´´ dijo algo nerviosa, yo asentí agarrándola del cachete y levantando se cara para que me viera a los ojos. ´´B-bueno, mientras pasaba el tiempo…me enamore de Daniel´´

Cuando dijo eso me pare y le di un puñetazo a las rejas que están en la orilla de la azotea **(esas rejas que ponen para que la gente no se caiga del techo….. no sé cómo explicarlo) **con todas mis fuerzas.

-Amu-

Cuando vi el golpe que dio un golpe a las rejas me pare y corrí hacia Ikuto que estaba en el piso hincado y agarrando su mano por el dolor, me tape la boca con una mano al ver que estaba sangrando.

´´Amor! No tuviste que hacer eso´´ dije mientras me incaba a un lado de Ikuto y analizaba su herida.

´´Estoy bien´´ dijo mientras trataba de mover su mano, pero cada vez que lo intentaba gemía de dolor.

´´No lo hagas! Se va a poner peor, espera déjame ver si traigo una bandita…..´´ cuando dije eso empeze a buscar en mi bolso café por una bandita ´´Que bien si traigo!´´ dije mientras la saque de mi bolso, cerré el cierre de mi bolso y le puse la bandita.

´´Gracias´´ dijo Ikuto viéndome tiernamente, yo solo le sonreí y lo ayude a levantarse para que vayamos a sentarnos y comer nuestros lonches.

Cuando terminamos nuestros lonches decidimos continuar con mi relato, ´´Después de darme cuenta de lo que sentía sobre Daniel, descubrí que él es un cantante algo reconocido y el me enseño a cantar´´ hice una pequeña pausa, pero continúe después de unos segundos ´´Pero después me di cuenta que solo lo admiraba´´.

´´Que quieres decir?´´ dijo Ikuto, creo que estaba confundido.

´´Es que hay muchos tipos de amar; amar con el corazón, amar a alguien como amigo, amar a alguien porque lo admiras. Yo admiraba a Daniel, y me tomo por sorpresa y lo confundí con amor´´ cuando termine escuche que Ikuto suspiro, de seguro es de alivio de que no estoy enamorada de Daniel.

´´Que alivio´´ dijo Ikuto mientras puso su mano en la mía, yo correspondí agarrando su mano y enredando nuestros dedos.

´´Y somos mejores amigos desde entonces! Y también conocí a las chicas, ellas fueron las que causaron ESTE cambio´´ dije apuntando con mi dedo índice mi cabello y mi ropa, Ikuto se rio de eso.

´´Bueno, sí que hicieron un buen trabajo´´ dijo Ikuto agarrándome de la cintura y acercándome a él, me sonroje por eso. Luego quito su mano de la mía y la puso en mi cachete, luego la paso a mi cintura y me beso.

Colgué mis brazos en su cuello, cuando ise esto Ikuto profundizo el beso; pero justo antes de que empezáramos a jugar con nuestras lenguas escuchamos murmuros y susurros, nos separamos y caminamos hacia la puerta que dirige a la escuela; cuando llegamos Ikuto abrió la puerta, y no adivinaran con que nos encontramos…..

´´AAH!´´ gritaron las chicas mientras cayeron fuera de la puerta, espera nos estaban ESPIANDO! Me lo esperaba pero estábamos besando, van a matar a Ikuto! En ese momento fui a las chicas y las ayude a levantarse.

´´Están bien?´´ pregunte con preocupación, todas asintieron con una sonrisa. ´´Y porque están tan felices?´´ pregunte mientras me pare del suelo, ayudando a Vane a que se parara.

´´Si! Solo que estábamos viendo que estaba pasando´´ dijo Lau arreglando su cabello color pistache, porque Melisa le cayó encima.

´´Y porque?´´ pregunto Ikuto algo asustado, de seguro porque ellas eran las ´suegras´.

´´Queríamos ver si le hacías algo a Amu, pero al parecer no´´ dijo Vero también arreglando su cabello negro viéndose en su espejito.

´´Y hemos hecho una decisión´´ dijo Lisa levantando su dedo índice, luego dijo ´´Dani´´ llamando la atención de mi BFF.

´´Oh si, Ikuto te dejamos ser novio de Amu´´ dijo Dani agitando su melena roja para arreglarse, sin voltear a ver a Ikuto sentí que estaba sonriendo triunfadoramente.

´´Entonces ya no me van a hacer la cara larga?´´ pregunto Ikuto agarrando mi obento y su lonchera.

´´Sip! Pero solo por ahorita´´ dijo Pau viéndolo con una mirada de rivalidad, esto iso que Ikuto saltara del miedo.

Luego de platicar un poco escuchamos las campanas que indicaban que era hora de volver a clases, tenía clases de Historia. ´´Bueno, vamos a clase de Historia!´´ dijo una Vane sonriente, luego agarre la mano de Ikuto riendo y lo jale hacia la puerta, él se rio conmigo. Sí que nos amamos.

**Listo calixto! LOL XD hoy subí temprano porque no tengo clases! YEY! Y bueno, solo voy en la secu pero tengo MUCHAS preocupaciones, creo que 2 amigas están enojadas conmigo T.T díganme cómo puedo hacerle para que volvamos a ser amigas. Bueno, Linda OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18- Dolorosa infidelidad

Capítulo 18- Dolorosa infidelidad **(NO ME PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES)**

-En clase de Historia (Amu)-

Llegue a clases con Ikuto a mi lado y tomándome de la mano, nos abrieron un chico y una chica como siempre y nos sentamos juntos. La maestra no tardó en llegar y gritarle a Daniel que se siente, algunas veces Daniel puede ser un estúpido…..

´´Maestra antes de sentarme necesito hacer un anuncio´´ dijo Daniel en tono serio.

´´Claro que si´´ dijo la maestra sentándose en su escritorio y acomodando sus cosas, Daniel me iso una señal para que subiera el frente; yo subí con una cara confundida. ´´Hay dos nuevas chicas en la escuela. Todos murmuraron.

´´QUE! Porque no me lo dijiste!?´´ dije mientras lo jalaba del cabello, el cerro los ojos para detener el dolor. Porque claro, soy MUY fuerte.

´´Pe-pensaba que ya lo sabias, y AUCH!´´ dijo sobándose donde aún lo agarraba, yo solo lo mire con ira, es que quien puede ser tan idiota!? Pero mantendré la calma para no mandarlo a una camilla de hospital, no tengo ganas de lidiar con doctores y pagos.

´´Esta bien te disculpo esta vez, pero la próxima estas MUERTO!´´ exclame empujándolo violentamente para que me dé lugar, el solo se me quedo viendo asustado y todos rieron. Daniel puede ser TAN idiota algunas veces, pero por eso lo quiero mucho . ´´Entonces, denle la bienvenida a…´´ ise una pausa para ir hacia la puerta y abrirla, haciendo que las dos chicas entraran ´´Lulú Morselle y Fujisaki Nadeshiko…que al parecer es hermana de Nagihiko´´

´´Así es´´ dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa, tenía una voz muy calmada que reflejaba tranquilidad y bondad que me gustaba mucho.

´´Mucho gusto´´ dijo Lulú con un tono que decía ´soy mejor que tú´ no me agradaba mucho, pero sabía que podría ser su amiga.

´´Okay chicas siéntense…ummmm…..ahí´´ dije apuntando a dos asientos en la esquina izquierda de la clase, las dos asintieron y fueron a sus asientos. ´´También quiero decir que…Daniel has el sonido de los tambores´´ dije viéndolo.

´´Brrrrrrr´´ dijo Daniel y pegándole ligeramente al escritorio de la maestra, todos lo hicieron también, nos ENCANTA hacer escándalo XD.

´´Es el cumple del maestro de Música!´´ dije para que todos aplaudieran y gritaran con felicidad, ´´Ok! Vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa y quiero que TODOS ayuden´´ dije con una sonrisa, ´´La maestra de Historia va a llamar al maestro aquí y vamos a hacer la fiesta, está bien?´´

´´SII!´´ todos gritaron, la maestra de Historia se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

´´Ok todos! Va a volver con el maestro en 25 minutos, 30 segundos y 2 milisegundos´´ dije apuntando al reloj de pared.

´´No tienes que ser tan precisa….´´ dijo Daniel…espera….acaso me está diciendo TONTA!?

´´Que tratas de decir con ESO!´´ dije sacando un látigo de mi bolso y comenze a pegarle **(Lo sé, lo sé. Eso es muy rudo pero, quería agregarle acción a la cosa XD)**

´´AAAAAAH! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!´´ dijo Daniel corriendo de mis golpes, ya le habia pegado 3 latigazos cuando me tranquilice y guarde el látigo.

´´Esta bien…´´ cuando dije eso me pare en el mesa banco de Ikuto, el quito sus manos para que no me caiga. ´´Ustedes arreglen la comida que está en los compartimientos secretos, las chicas, Ikuto y tú, tu ,y Daniel se quedaran a arreglar los decorativos y todos los demás van a acompañarme a comprar más comida´´ dije para que todos se pararan y se pusieran manos a la obra.

-Ikuto-

Había sido elegido para arreglar las decoraciones, así que me pare y fui hacia el casillero del profesor donde había una pequeña escalera de metal. La puse al frente del pizarrón y deje que la chica Nadeshiko se subiera.

´´Amor, ya me voy´´ dijo Amu, yo asentí y le di un beso rápido lo cual iso que se sonrojara. Se fue y me quede con las amigas de Amu y Nadeshiko, Lulú y Daniel.

´´Muy bien Nadeshiko! Muévelo un poco a la derecha´´ dijo Laura en tono pensativo, estaban arreglando un letrero que decía ´´Feliz cumpleaños!´´.

´´Así?´´ pregunto Nadeshiko.

´´Umm….mejor un poquititito para la izquierda´´ dijo Melisa detrás de Laura, Laura estaba poniéndose lip gloss así que por eso Melisa respondió por ella.

´´Así?´´ pregunto de nuevo Nadeshiko, espera tengo que seguir con mi trabajo; seguí inflando globos hasta que no tenía aliento. Cuando descanse un poco vi que los otros estaban sacando la comida de los compartimientos secretos, me sorprende que pueda haber 5 platos con papas y 3 botellas de refresco en una pared.

´´Chicos, vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda en la tienda´´ dijeron los otros chicos, asentí ya que todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados para escuchar y se fueron. Ahora solo quedábamos Lulú, Nadeshiko, las amigas de Amu, Daniel y yo.

´´OK! Así está bien´´ dijo Laura en aprobación, Nadeshiko se iba a bajar pero una chica con una torre de bolsas de confeti que llegaban hasta arriba de su cara; que hacía que la chica no pudiera ver al frente.

´´Cuidado!´´ escuche que Verónica y Vanessa exclamaron, cuando voltie a la dirección que ellas miraban, era la escena de la chica cayéndose hacia la escalera y Nadeshiko cayéndose. Ya que soy caballero corrí a ayudar a Nadeshiko, pero paso un pequeño accidente…..Nadeshiko cayó en mi besándome…..

-Amu-

Iba llegando de la tienda a comprar más comida, pero cuando abrí la puerta vi a Nadeshiko sentada en las piernas de Ikuto besándose con él. Las chicas estaban con ojos sorprendidos y Lulú estaba tapándose la boca de la sorpresa.

´´Ikuto…..´´ murmure, se separaron e Ikuto me vio con preocupación.

´´Amu, preciosa no es lo que pare-´´ él se estaba acercando a mí, pero antes de terminar su frase le di una cachetada.

´´COMO TE ATREVES A SERME INFIEL?! TE DI TODO EL AMOR QUE PUDE Y TU ME ENGAÑAS´´ exclame en llanto, el trato de abrazarme pero yo golpie su mano para quitarla ´´Aléjate….. NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!´´ luego me hinque al suelo y llore.

´´Gabriela! No es lo que parece, Ikuto estaba ayudando a Nadeshiko porque se iba a caer pero paso este accidente´´ exclamo Vero.

´´Si, si Gabriela! No es lo que parece´´ dijo Lisa tratando de calmarme. Pero sentí que dos manos me agarraban de los hombros para pararme, eran Daniel y Dani…..mis dos BFFs.

´´Nosotros vimos todo Amu´´ dijo Daniel en seriedad, y yo sé que cuando me dice Amu en vez de Gabriela es algo serio.

´´De veras Gabriela no lo hiso apropósito´´ dijo Daniela secando mis lágrimas, pero solo sali corriendo.

-Ikuto-

Cuando se tiro al piso no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas…soy. un. estúpido. Porque esto me pasa a mí!? Luego vi que salió corriendo, yo empeze a correr en su dirección.

´´AMUUU! ESPERA, PUEDO EXPLICAR!´´ esto me duele mucho; y quiero que acabe. La chica que ame, la chica de mis sueños…..la he perdido.

**GUA, GUA GUA! (esa soy yo llorando) que triste! Bueno para mí porque de seguro no fue tan sentimental pero…..bueno, pensaba en hacer una continuación de Shugo Chara party! Y lo llamare: Shugo Chara, Singing Heart! Ya verán porque el título es así…..dejen reviews diciendo si quieren que lo haga en un futuro y si les gusto este capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19- La tragica separacion

Capítulo 19- La trágica separación **(No me pertenece Shugo Chara, eso el pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Ikuto-

Corrí tras ella lo más rápido posible; note que corría hacia el patio así que tome un atajo, tropezándome con arbustos, rocas y chocaba con muchas personas. Cuando llegue vi a Amu correr adentro de muchos árboles, me dirigí hacia donde ella corrió y me encontré con algo que parecía una guarida.

Había árboles en el alrededor haciendo un círculo perfecto, un gran árbol en el fondo que tenía varias ramas largas y grandes, un pequeño lago con varias flores en la orilla y a un lado del lago había un pequeño campo de flores rosas, moradas y blancas. Parecía una guarida muy bien cuidada y muy secreta; cuando termine de escanear el lugar vi a Amu sentada en el campo de flores.

Me acerque un poco pero la escuche maldecirme, ´´Estúpido Ikuto…..como lo odio´´ cuando dijo que me odiaba me hinque y la abrase. ´´Que haces estúpido! ALEJATE´´ exclamo Amu empujándome tan fuerte que caí de espalda en las flores.

´´Amu, déjame explicar por lo menos un minuto´´ dije agarrándola de las mejillas, haciéndola verme a los ojos.

´´Tu minuto empieza ahora´´ dijo sin ningún expresión en su cara, yo suspire y me pare, ella hizo lo mismo.

´´Estaba inflando los globos cuando de pronto vi que Nadeshiko se estaba cayendo, corrí a ayudarla pero salió mal y bueno…..sabes lo que sigue´´ no quería repetir lo que paso, solo la quebraría más.

´´Mmm…no sé qué hacer´´ murmuro Amu, pero me quede callado porque sabía que no había terminado. ´´No sé si creerte o no; pero gran parte de mi quiere creerte´´.

´´Entonces?´´ pregunte esperanzado, ella agito su cabeza para luego caminar hacia el gran árbol.

´´No sé. Sera mejor que me des algo de tiempo para pensar´´ dijo Amu tristemente; yo me sorprendí pero luego la entendí, obvio que después de esto tengo que dejarla pensar más y lo único que me queda hacer es esperar a que me disculpe.

´´Si es lo que necesitas, estoy de acuerdo´´ dije mirándola dulcemente, ella me dio una sonrisa; y eso es todo lo que necesito para estar aliviado y tranquilo. ´´Pero…..déjame disfrutar por ultimo uno de tus deliciosos besos´´ dije algo apenado.

´´Q-que?!´´ exclamo Amu muy sonrojada y sorprendida, ´´Okay….´´ dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Me acerce lentamente a ella cerrando los ojos, los abrí un poco y la vi cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sonrojadisima; sonreí por eso que me pareció muy adorable y empeze a besarla. Sus labios se sentían muy calidos y suaves como siempre y tenían un sabor a cereza por su lip gloss, sabían muy bien pero sin notarlo estaba lamiendo los labios de Amu.

Ella me empujo y me dijo ´´N-no hagas eso Ikuto´´

Pero la seguí besando, se convirtió de un beso tierno a uno salvaje. Ella empezó a empujarme más diciendo: ´´Es suficiente´´ o ´´Eso es todo´´ pero yo la seguía besando, creo que me deje llevar mucho.

Ella dejo de empujarme y empezó a alejarse, cuando se separó milímetros del beso la agarre de los hombros suavemente pero con firmeza para que se detuviera y la volví a besar; Amu empezó a caminar para atrás pero yo me movía junto con ella, hasta que chocamos con el tronco del árbol grande.

Ella empezó a mover sus brazos a los lados, pero era inútil con mi agarre. Moví mi mano en su hombro izquierdo hacia su muñeca, moví su brazo hacia el lado hasta quedar en línea recta **(No supe cómo explicarlo, pero imagínense una T sin la rayita de la derecha)**.

´´I-Iku-´´la interrumpía con cada cosa que quería decir, besándola sin fin. ´´No respiro!´´ escuche a Amu decir en tono bajo pero intentando gritar; cuando escuche la solté y respire agitadamente y alejándome.

´´L-lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía´´ dije tratando recuperar mi aliento, ella asintió respirando agitadamente igual que yo. ´´Entonces, te dejo´´ dije cabizbajo para después caminar de vuelta por donde vine.

-Amu-

Cuando Ikuto me dejo caí al piso hincada con mi mano en mi pecho donde supuestamente esta mi corazón y respirando, tratando de recuperar mi aliento; claro que la recupere antes pero la perdí de nuevo cuando pensé en el beso.

Ese beso….parecía tan verdadero…..pero no sé si creerlo o no. Me quede pensando un poco, si eso tal vez sea cierto o no. Si no es cierto, entonces le puedo preguntar a Nadeshiko si se conocieron antes y son novios y me diría que sí; pero también puede ser que sea cierto porque primero, se escuchaba verdadero, segundo, todos estaban sorprendidos y tercero, Daniel y Dani me dijeron que era un accidente.

Creo que era cierto…..pero tengo que preguntar antes de declarar algo….además sería injusto para Ikuto, porque le dije que me dé tiempo y el me lo dio….pero que hize! Soy una estúpida cobarde….

Cuando empeze a arrepentirme de lo que le dije a Ikuto golpie mi cabeza contra el suelo, no con mucha fuerza pero con la suficiente para castigarme. Me pare después de darme unos diez golpes y empeze a patear el árbol con todas mis fuerzas.

Luego sentí un dolor tremendo de la punta de mi pie, cuando lo revise note que mis uñas se habían roto. Genial! Ahora un manicure de 100 pesos **(Es la moneda de México) **se arruinado. Pero me preocupe cuando sentí una migraña horrible, agarre mi cabeza con fuerza…..para luego caer al piso y ver solo negro.

-Unas horas después(Amu)-

Me desperté en una camilla que parecía la de la enfermería de la escuela, porque eran color rosa. Me senté y agarre mi cabeza recordando mi migraña, pero no tenía un resfriado ni calentura; me intente parar pero estaba un poco débil.

´´Gabriela!´´ escuche unas voces exclamar, cuando subí la mirada vi a Dani y a Vero corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

´´Que bien que estés…bueno, bien´´ dijo Lisa haciendo reír un poco Vane y a Pau que estaban en la puerta, Melissa y Lau estaban secreteándose algo…luego recordé lo de Ikuto.

Baje la vista y Vero junto con Dani dejaron de abrazarme y se separaron, para verme a los ojos. ´´Amu…..te podemos explicar eso´´ dijo Vero en tono serio, pero con un toque de tristeza.

´´Ya me lo explico Ikuto…..´´ dije mirándola a ambas, en ese momento Melissa se acercó.

´´Puedes confiar en nuestra palabra, Amu´´ dijo Melissa con una sonrisa dulce, Amu le devolvió la sonrisa.

´´Si Amu! No te preocupes´´ exclamo Dani abrazándola de nuevo.

´´En realidad si le creo…..´´ dije cabizbaja, pero subí la cabeza con lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos a punto de caer. ´´Pero ya le dije que me dé tiempo, y si le digo que volvamos…va a creer que no lo digo en serio´´ dije tristemente.

´´No te preocupes Amu´´ dijo Lau acercándose, pero continuo ´´Te ayudaremos!´´ dijo guiñándome el ojo, y por un segundo….sentí que podía confiar en Ikuto otra vez.

-Unos minutos después(Daniela)-

´´Bueno Gabriela, te dejaremos para que te alivies del dolor´´ dijo Vane despidiéndose, ya que la campana había sonado cuando estábamos visitando a Amu en la enfermería; ya que la encontramos desmayada en ´La guarida´.

´´Bay!´´ dijo Amu sonriendo, cerramos la puerta y nos sonreímos todas.

´´Creen que esto funcione?´´ pregunto Lisa caminando a la clase de Ingles.

´´Claro que sí! Ya que acordamos ayudar a Ikuto también´´ dijo Lau levantando el pulgar, sonreí y recordé la cara de Ikuto que tenía cuando nos pidió ayuda…..literalmente estaba hincado en el suelo, rogando por ayuda…..

_**-Flashback-**_**….en el siguiente capítulo! :3 Soy malota jejeje…..les quiero decir algo: tengo una canción favorita y voy a empezar a leer un manga. Y quiero decirles que lo lean/escuchen; la canción es esta:**** Koibumi por Yanagi Nagi**. **Y el manga es este: Today, we´ll start our love. ****Sip, eso es todo…hasta la próxima XD. Linda OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20- La inseguridad es lo peor!

Capítulo 20- La inseguridad es lo peor! **(No me pertenece Shugo Chara, eso le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

_-Flashback(Daniela)-_

_´´Tú crees que sea cierto?´´ dijo Pau tomando de su té helado, estábamos caminando hacia el patio porque queríamos conocer a los amigos de Amu._

_´´Si, neta amiga! Estaba de compras ayer y vi a Javier en una tienda con una chica´´ dijo Vane poniéndose otra capa de rímel, para luego ponerse otra capa de sombra gris._

_´´Pero no te confundiste?´´ pregunto Melissa, ´´Te pudiste haber confundido´´_

_´´No creo que la novia de Javi, Isabella, se allá pintado el cabello café y se allá aclarado la piel´´ exclamo Vane apuntando a Melissa con la punta del pincel de la sombra __**(No supe cómo decirlo, Sorry!)**_

_´´NO MANCHES!´´ exclamamos yo y Vero. __**(No manches es una expresión en México que significa ´No puede ser´, nada más que mas callejero).**_

_´´Amigas de Amu!´´ escuchamos a alguien llamarnos, cuando volteamos hacia al frente vimos a Ikuto con lágrimas en los ojos._

_´´Q-que paso, Ikuto!´´ exclamo Lisa al ver a Ikuto llorando._

_´´Amu malentendió todo…..no me cree´´ dijo para luego para secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter azul._

_´´Ikuto….´´murmuro Lau, estábamos todas mirándonos con preocupación._

_´´Por favor ayúdenme a recuperarla!´´ exclamo Ikuto juntando sus manos en modo de súplica._

_´´No se…..´´ murmuro Lisa. En ese momento Ikuto se hinco en el piso y agarro mi mano, como si estuviera…suplicando._

_´´Por favor! Ella es el amor de mi vida, hare lo que sea pero, ayúdenme!´´ dijo llorando más, lo mire con tristeza pero luego sonreí, agarre su mano agarrando la mis con mi otra mano._

_´´Te ayudaremos!´´ dije sonriendo, el subió la cabeza y sonrió poco a poco. Vero y Lau lo ayudaron a levantarse. ´´No te preocupes! Venos después de clases´´ dije guiñando el ojo, el asintió._

_´´Bueno, me voy al baño para lavarme la cara´´ dijo Ikuto secándose las lágrimas que faltaban con su manga del suéter, de nuevo._

_´´Bueno, nos vemos después de escuela!´´ exclamaron Vero y Vane agitando sus manos, despidiéndose._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Después de clases(Ikuto)-

Después de la última clase, que era de Ciencias, fui hacia el patio de la escuela ya que ahí voy a ver a las amigas de mi Amu…..tal vez no es mía justo ahora, pero lo será pronto…..de nuevo.

Cuando llegue Lisa empezó a agitar su mano saludándome, yo le sonreí. ´´Ikuto! Qué bien que llegaste´´ dijo Pau sonriéndome.

´´Claro que iba a venir. Y bueno, por donde empezamos?´´ pregunte, ya desesperado por escuchar consejos.

´´Por dios! Que apresurado´´ exclamo Melissa para luego tomar de su café.

´´Solo quiero tenerla de vuelta´´ dije tratando de volver al tema.

´´Bueno, primero tenemos que decirte que Amu no es muy buena con esto del ´amor´ ´´ dijo Daniela apuntándome con su botella de agua.

´´Y?´´ pregunte.

´´Eso úsalo a tu favor´´ dijo Vane, la mire confundido. ´´Fácil! Solo coquetéale…..de nuevo, y TAL VEZ se enamorara de ti´´ dijo Vane sonriente.

´´Pero no exageres´´ aclaro Pau, yo asentí.

´´Pero sabes…..en dos días es la boda de mi Tía Mónica…..tal vez te pueda llevar y puedes ganar unos puntos en la pista de baile, quien sabe´´ dijo Melissa levantando su dedo índice.

´´Segura que puedo ir?´´ pregunte, porque claro, no iba a ir a una boda cuando no conocía a los casados.

´´Si no te preocupes!´´ exclamo Melissa agitando su mano, ´´Todo saldrá bien´´

´´Bien….pero, que hare?´´ pregunte, en eso sentí un golpe fuerte en mi espalda. ´´Auch!´´ exclame en dolor y sobándome la espalda.

´´Tu sabrás que hacer´´ dijo Lau guiñándome el ojo, asentí sonriendo.

´´Pero ahora, díganme cosas que le gustan a Amu´´ pregunte, cuando Dani empezó a hablar saque un cuaderno para hacer apuntes.

-En casa de Amu(Amu)-

Cuando llegue Ami me miro confundida, de seguro por mis ojos algo hinchados por las lágrimas que derrame en la enfermería.

´´Hermana, estas bien?´´ pregunto Ami con su inocencia.

´´Si Ami, te hare el almuerzo´´ dije tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero no pude.

´´Okay!´´ dijo Ami para luego salir corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando escuche el azote de la puerta me fui a la cocina, estaba pensando en hacer el salmón que mama compro, pero le dio flojera hacerlo.

Lo saque del refrigerador; y mientras se estaba descongelando estaba pensando en Ikuto, como iba a hacer para decirle que fui una tonta? Que quería volver con él, pero le dije que me diera tiempo y obvio que sería raro que se lo dijera así de repente.

Golpie mi cabeza con mi mano por ser tan idiota, baje la cabeza y trate de contener las lágrimas; de veras quería acabar con esto y volver con Ikuto. Qué tal si lo disculpo en una semana…..pero me vería algo mal, eso creo.

Recordé el salmón y lo vi, ya estaba listo para calentar. Me levante con el plato en mis manos y prendí la estufa y puse el salmón a calentar, empezó a razonar sobre Ikuto de nuevo; que tal si lo disculpo en 2 semanas…..no sé qué hacer! **(Ustedes que harían en este asunto? Respondan!)**

-Departamento de Ikuto(Ikuto)-

Llegue después de una hora de hablar con las amigas de Amu, deje las llaves en su lugar y me senté en el sillón. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Amu?...tal vez es porque no la amo…..estoy LOCO por ella.

Suspire y agarre el control para prender la tele, tengo que distraerme; paso un programa que parecía una novela juvenil porque una pareja se estaba besando…genial, ahora me voy a poner como amo imaginándome besando a Amu.

Cambie el canal y apareció un programa sobre…consejos de como conquistar…..este mundo me odia o qué?! Apague la tele de mala gana para luego ponerme a pensar en Amu; sus ojos de miel me hipnotizan, y esos labios con diferentes sabores por su lip gloss son TAN besables.

Agite la cabeza dejando de pensar en eso, pero no podía impedirlo. Como voy a hacer mañana? Amu se sienta justo atrás de mí, de seguro va a ser MUY incómodo en clase; quisiera volver a besarla en clase, pero ahora no puedo…y no me atrevo a decirle que DE VERAS quiero volver con ella.

La inseguridad APESTA!

-En casa de Amu(Amu)-

Era ya de noche y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en una blusa gris con la palabra ´CUTE GIRL´ en letras negras y shorts negros. Me subí a la cama y vi al techo, debería disculpar a Ikuto o no? Se vería mal si lo disculpo ahora…..pero y si espero hasta la otra semana?...de veras odio el amor!

Me voltie para ver la almohada en mi cama, y luego golpearme contra ella; cuando termine de castigarme y hacer un berrinche abraze mi almohada imaginando que era Ikuto. Mire la almohada y luego la solté, estoy loca o qué?! Estaba abrazando una almohada pensando que es mi ex…esto es horrible, me voy a volver loca.

Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo disculparlo pronto ya que se vería mal…y no creo que quiera disculparse…..POR QUE SOY TAN TIMIDA CUANDO SE TRATA DEL AMOR!?

´´La inseguridad es lo PEOR!´´ grite hundiendo mi cara en el colchón de mi cama.

**HOLA! Bueno, quiero decirles que tengo una amiga que se convertirá en mi compañera para hacer fics! Y se llama Izzy, ven aquí Izzy!**

**Izzy: Hola a todos! Soy Izzy y soy de Filipinas. Estare aquí ya que Linda y yo juntas hacemos asombrosas ideas!**

**Sip! ella nos acompañara en los fics de ahora en adelante así que, trátenla bien!**

**Izzy: Bueno, Bay!**

**Chao! Linda OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21- Una expulsion!

Capítulo 21- Una expulsión!? **(Izzy: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara. Linda: Si nos perteneciera, Amu e Ikuto hubieran tenido 9000 hijos XD. Amu: EEEH!?)**

-En casa de Amu (Amu)-

Estaba dormida en mi cama tranquilamente hasta que la luz del sol me despertó; me levante y me estire formando un círculo con mis manos poco a poco** (Linda: No supe cómo explicar, solo se estiró) **y bostece al mismo tiempo.

´´Aaah´´ bostece, ´´Tengo que bañarme y después….cambiarme´´ dije haciendo mi lista de quehaceres para la mañana, porque les juro que estaba tan adormilada que no sabía qué hacer. Es que en la noche me la pase llorando como magdalena por lo de Ikuto, pero bueno.

Me levante de mi cama tronando mis tobillos, camine hacia el baño y me di un baño de diez minutos. Cuando salí suspire y apreté el nudo en mi toalla que envolvía en mi cuerpo; entre a la bodega de ropa y fui a donde estaba la ropa.

Estantes y estantes, con una señal que decía de que colores eran las prendas que contenían. Fui al estante de color verde y vi una blusa verde olivo suelta **(No supe cómo decirlo T.T)**.

´´No estaría mal´´ me dije a mi misma agarrando la blusa, la mire más de cerca y me di cuenta que era transparente así que fui corriendo a los estantes de color negro y agarre una blusita negra para ponerme abajo.

Corrí a la sección de pantalones y elegí unos shorts de jeans claros, pero fui a la sección de a un lado donde habían calcetas y agarre un par de calcetas que me llegaban hasta las rodillas con rayas blancas y negras.

Salí de ahí y me fui a la puerta de zapatos , elegí unos tennis **(Linda: Es que yo vivo en la frontera con U.S.A, pero tennis son los de deporte)** negros con un corazón y agujetas blancas y tacón alto.

Luego fui trotando a la puerta de bolsos y accesorios, elegí una bolsa de lazo largo **(Linda: No sé nada de moda! (Llorando) Izzy: Ya, cálmate -.-) **color negra. Para accesorios elegí un collar de metal con un dije de madera y aretes con plumas cafés y negras.

Me puse mi conjunto y me mire al espejo, salí satisfecha con mi atuendo a elegir mi maquillaje, decidí ponerme rímel y de un marrón Montserrat y un lip gloss sabor a arándanos.

Fui rápidamente a los perfumes ya que se me hacía tarde, elegí un perfume que olía igual al lip gloss. Salí de la bodega y corrí a la cocina, parece que mi hermana ya se fue, entonces me hice una tostada en la tostadora y me lo puse en la boca; corrí abriendo la puerta de golpe y llendome a la escuela.

-En la escuela(Ikuto)-

Voltie a la puerta esperando ver a mi hermosa peli-morada entrar, pero parece que va a venir tarde. Volví a voltear al frente y me encontré a un Nagihiko viéndome serio y a Kukai cruzado de brazos, cerrando los ojos y apoyado en la pared.

´´Que?´´ pregunte levantando una ceja.

´´Ikuto, estas mal por lo de Amu?´´ pregunto Nagihiko en un tono serio, pero con algo de tristeza.

´´….Si´´ conteste, porque en serio, no me siento bien.

´´No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!...creo´´ dijo Kukai, en el momento que lo dijo Nagihiko lo miro asesinamente haciendo que el saltara del miedo.

´´Pero también hay algo que tenemos que-´´ Nagihiko fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, quien abrió la puerta era el director.

´´Donde esta Tsukiyomi Ikuto?´´ pregunto el hombre. Él tenía cabello negro y ojos amarillos, tenía puesto una camisa blanca de vestir con unos pantalones beige y zapatos de vestir cafés. Me di cuenta que era a mi quien me llamaba, así que me pare y camine hacia la puerta. ´´Bien, necesito que vengas´´ y con eso cerró la puerta.

-En la oficina del director(Ikuto)-

Cuando entre me di cuenta que este lugar era completamente diferente a las escuela. Las paredes eran color piel y había un escritorio de madera obscura, dos estantes de la misma madera, dos sillones cafés obscuro al frente del escritorio y una atrás, una computadora y una impresora a un lado de esta.

Me senté algo temeroso de lo que el director tenía que decirme. ´´Okay Tsukiyomi, a mí no me gusta dar rodeos así que voy a ir al grano´´ dije seriamente, yo asentí. ´´Que es esto?´´ pregunto pausadamente, luego lanzo al escritorio unas fotos.

Las tome y las vi…..eran fotos de mi haciendo cosas malas. ´´Poner pegamento en los asientos de maestros, derramar cubetas de agua en chicas. Cree que esto es gracioso?´´ pregunto el director.

´´Se lo juro señor, no hice nada de esto!´´ exclame con temor en mi voz, el negó con la cabeza obviamente sin creerme.

´´Esta es evidencia fotográfica, no puede estar mal´´ dijo seriamente, ´´No puedo tolerar esto en mi escuela, esta EXPULSADO!´´ dijo explotando de ira.

´´Q-que?´´ pregunte sorprendido por su cambio de humor y lo que me acaba de decir.

´´Usted debe saber que esta escuela tiene una MUY buena reputación, así que no quiero que usted la ensucie con sus tonterías´´ dijo para después tomar un poco de agua de su botella.

´´P-pero-´´ el director interrumpió mi oración.

´´No quiero escuchar más, este será tu ultima día en esta escuela. Retírese´´ dijo apuntando a la puerta, obedecí y salí de ahí.

**Linda: TADA!**

**Izzy: No grites!**

**Linda: Perdón, jijijiji.**

**Izzy: (Suspiro) Tu qué crees Amu?**

**Amu: Creo que está bien su energía.**

**Ikuto: Necesito mi sesión de besos (Sonrisa pervertida)**

**Amu: Umm…..**

**Linda: Vamos! (Empuja a Amu)**

**Ikuto: (La jala a un closet)**

**(Se escuchan sonidos de besos)**

**Linda: AWW! SE VEN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS! Y ESE IKUTO, CREO QUE ME HARA EXPLOTAR DE LO ROMANTICO QUE ES CON AMU, QUISIERA TENER A ALGUIEN COMO EL!**

**Izzy: No deberíamos ayudarla?...Naa**

**Linda: AHORA RECOMENDACIONES!**

**Izzy: NO GRITES!**

**Linda: Ja! Bueno, les diré una canción que se llama…..Heroine ni Narou ka! Por Berryz Kobou. Si, le pertenece a ellas XD.**

**Amu: Ikuto no ahí! (gemido)**

**Izzy: OMG! Amu vamos a rescatarteeee!**

**Linda: Me voy! Linda OUT! Ikuto, no te la comas!**


	22. Chapter 22- Los chismosos no caen bien!

Capítulo 22- Los chismosos no caen bien! **(Izzy y Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara! Linda: Ni me lo recuerden!)**

-Ikuto-

Salí de la oficina del director con una cara entre enojo y tristeza. Tristeza porque ya no voy a estar en la misma escuela que Amu! Y enojo porque quiero matar a quien allá photoshopeado esas fotos.

´´Ikuto…´´ escuche a alguien llamándome, cuando voltee me di cuenta que era un Nagihiko recargándose en la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

´´Que paso?´´ pregunte descargando toda mi ira, Nagihiko suspiro.

´´Esto era lo que queríamos decirte´´ dijo, volvió a suspirar para continuar. ´´Ese Tadase photoshopeo su cuerpo para convertirlo en tu cuerpo´´ aclaro Nagihiko, suspire.

´´No manches, ese es niñita o qué?´´ me pregunte a mí mismo; pase mi mano por mi cabellera hasta mi cuello.

´´Creo que sí, no puede ser alguien más´´ dijo alguien más, voltee mi cabeza y me di cuenta que era Kukai. ´´Le quitaste a Amu. Creo que esta es su venganza…..y además eso explica sus faltas´´ dijo Kukai.

´´Creen que ese Tadase tenga las fotos originales?´´ pregunte, Nagihiko asintió.

´´Sip, deben estar en su mochila en su salón de clases´´ dijo Nagihiko. ´´Pero, no sé si debamos´´ dijo algo desconfiado.

´´Vamos a Amu´´ escuche a Kukai decir, ese comentario nos iso voltear a verlo. ´´Él le gusta Amu, así que creo que le debemos pedir a ella ayuda´´ dijo sonriendo.

´´Pero….´´ murmure cabizbajo y sintiendo lagrimas llegar a mis ojos, Nagihiko me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

´´No te preocupes, nosotros hablamos y tú solo mírala´´ dijo Nagi, asentí y caminamos a las chicas que estaban en el campus con las otras chicas.

-En el campus(Amu)-

´´Y pues eso paso´´ termino Pau sonrojada. Ella estaba hablando de un vendedor de una tienda de ropa que le coqueteo!

´´WOW!´´ exclamamos todas.

´´Que buena racha, Pau!´´ dije alegremente ya que la vi una semana antes, tenía cabello naranja y ojos azul cielo; creo que su nombre era Mauricio. Era SUPER guapo.

´´Lo sé!´´ exclamo Lisa y Vane al mismo tiempo, Pau se sonrojo más.

´´Hola chicas´´ escuche a Kukai llamar y como siempre, Yaya corrió a él y le salto encima. ´´Venimos a hablar con Amu´´.

´´Okay, aquí estoy´´ dije levantando la mano a medias, voltee a ver a su lado y vi a Ikuto viéndome a los ojos. Sentía como si su mirada me penetraba el alma, literalmente.

´´El tonto de Tadase tomo fotos de él haciendo travesuras, y luego las photoshopeo para que pareciera que Ikuto las hacía. E Ikuto va a ser expulsado por eso´´ dijo Nagihiko yendo al grano, me exalte por ir tan directo.

´´ESE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!´´ exclamo Dani parándose y caminando con pasos marcados, Daniel la sostuvo de su capucha de la sudadera.

´´B-bueno, y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?´´ pregunte para luego ver a Ikuto, él me estaba mirando con tristeza…de seguro aún está esperando mi respuesta.

´´De que le pidas que te enseñe su mochila, cuando la tengas solo busca las fotos y ya´´ dijo Kukai ya con Yaya fuera de su espalda.

´´Um´´ empecé a pensar. No quiero que mi Ikuto se vaya de mi vida, yo aún lo amo; pero entonces tal vez me meteré en problemas por esto. ´´O-Okay´´ murmure.

´´Okay! Entonces hazlo´´ exclamo Daniel. ´´Nos vamos en una hora así que apresúrate´´ me siguió apurando Daniel.

´´Okay! Okay! Por dios´´ me queje y me fui corriendo a el edificio de la escuela.

-En el salón de Tadase(Amu)-

Abrí la puerta esperando a ver a Tadase. Qué bien! Esta aquí. Entre y fui hacia su lugar, nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

´´Hola Amu´´ dijo Tadase; lo salude con la mano ya que no tenía ganas de hablarle con lo que iso. ´´Como estas?´´ pregunto.

´´Bien! Um, no tienes una pluma que me puedas prestar?´´ pregunte sonriendo, el asintió. ´´Lo agarro de tu mochila?´´ volvió a asentir, reí un poco.

Rápidamente agarre su mochila roja y abrí el cierre, tome una pluma que me encontré y unos papeles que parecían las fotos. ´´Gracias!´´ dije para salir corriendo de ahí.

-En el campus(Amu)-

´´Listo!´´ grite a mi grupo de amigos, mientras extendía las fotos en el aire en mi mano.

´´Bien! Ahora déjame ver esas fotos del menso´´ dijo Dani quitándome las fotos y viéndolas. Escuche murmuros y exclamaciones, cuando vi la foto de la chica con pegamento en la silla me tape la boca. Tadase no era lo que pensaba.

´´Okay. Ahora sabemos que Tadase es un patán e idiota!´´ dijo Utau, Rima asintió junto con Yaya. En cambio las chicas estaban rojas de furia.

´´Lo decapitaremos!´´ exclamo Melissa, todas se tronaron los puños y asintieron.

´´Tranquilas. Podemos esperar a llegar de la boda y contarle todo´´ sugirió Daniel. Todas se pusieron en posición de pensamiento y después de unos segundos, asintieron.

´´Bueno idea´´ dijo Lau mirandome, asentí sonriendo.

´´Bueno!´´ exclamo Melissa dando tres aplausos rapidos, dejando el ambiente tenso atrás. ´´Vamos al estacionamiento, que ya casi llega la limosina´´ dijo sonriente.

´´LIMOSINA!?´´ exclamaron Yaya, Rima y Utau, Melissa les asintió. ´´Vamos!´´ exclamo Yaya subiendo a la espalda de Kukai.

Todos caminaron dejándome a mi y a Ikuto solos. ´´Sera un largo viaje´´ murmuro Ikuto, asentí.

´´Ikuto, no tienes que actuar asi´´ este comentario iso que me viera. ´´Se que aun me amas´´ en eso le tome la mano, ´´Te dare tu respuesta en la boda´´ dije sonriente, Ikuto abrió sus ojos como platos. Estoy decidida a decirle que no me importa su ´accidente´ aun lo amo!

´´De veras?´´ pregunto, asentí rápidamente. ´´Gracias!´´ y en eso me beso, iba cerrando los ojos hasta que recordé que AUN no volvíamos a ser novios.

Lo empuje suavemente. ´´Ikuto, aun no´´ dije sonrojada y sonriendo, el cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente en la mia. Nos quedamos en esa cercanía hasta escuchar a Utau.

´´Vienen?!´´ grito desde la puerta del edificio del colegio, asentí y jale a Ikuto de la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento tomados de la mano.

**Linda: Aquí esta!**

**Izzy: Yey! **

**Linda: Estas mas alegre de lo normal…**

**Izzy: Sip! Solo porque si XD**

**Linda: Bueno, recomendaciones.**

**Izzy: Hoy sera…..**

**Linda: Magic girl por Orange Caramel, es K-POP!**

**Izzy: Le pertenece a ellas! Oye donde están Ikuto y Amu?**

**Linda: Les deje el dia libre para que se besen y todo eso.**

**Izzy y Linda: AWW!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
